KILLERS can LOVE?
by gang of roses
Summary: Seven adopted siblings are starting college at the request of their Father Sosuke Aizen who was like a rich business man he wanted his kids to make friends and maybe even find love yet the siblings were home schooled until now meaning they were anti social they never ever had friends all they ever needed was each other plus who would ever want to befriend or even date a killer?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so I just came up with this idea after watching a mixture of movies like kill bill, Deadpool, hoodlum, suicide squad, and some other movies okay so of course no one is going to read this story but hey I had to type it up and post it so without further ado here's the story

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day it was the beginning of college and all the students were filled with anxiety except for 7 kids who looked at the school with bored faces they were all adopted siblings and until this point they were home schooled. Their Adopted Father Aizen Sosuke is a rich and powerful he's head of his very own company called the Espada he was handsome he had hard brown eyes yet when with his children they were soft. His competition seemed to coware in fear at the very sight of him. He was the definition of power the very embodiment and with the children he have no one would dare go against him. He sent his kids to college so they could make friends since they were always home schooled they never really got to be social and that made Aizen a little sad. So here they were standing outside the campus not knowing how to feel about the campus or the people looking around at them staring at them with eyes of envy, amazement, and fear. Yeah Aizen's bunch of misfits were scary looking menacing actually yet at the same time they looked like gods and the very entity of perfect.

Lets introduce them let's start with youngest to oldest Ulquiorra a gothic boy with weird green tattoos that matched the color of his eyes going down his face he was 17 years old and was very smart with computers he was the genius of the operation knowing how to hack any type of computer whether it was a Mafias computer or the governments he could hack it within minutes he was blunt and very straightforward he always wore black he was the goth in the family .The next one was Szayel he was about 6 months older than Ulquiorra though he was still 17 he loved science and knew the anatomy of a human like the back of his hand he had pink hair and weird yellow eyes. Next was Tier who was 18 years old she was an expert on explosives she knew all she needed to know about explosive and she knew all about which explosives to use when in a place and not to use she was blonde and dark skinned as well as busty she was quiet unless she was with her siblings not because she was shy but because she trusted no one but her family.

Gin is up on the list being the age of 19 he is the sneaky one he can get information from a person just like that if he doesn't get it the nice way he has other ways of torturing I mean getting his info out of them he had silver hair and a creepy grin that weirded a lot of people out and for some reason he always had his eyes closed because when he doesn't he meant business unless he was with his family. The next one is Nnoitra and he was just violent just pure violent he loved fighting and he was 20 he was a just violent he was a tall lanky type looking to be about 7ft he had a scary grin and was plain scary he wore an eyepatch to seem scary when they went out, but nothing was really wrong with his eyes. The next brother was more violent than Nnoitra and more insane than Gin Grimmjow was 20 he had baby blue hair and a feral grin he was hot as hell and looked like a greek god he was muscular but not like a bodybuilder he was just right and his blue eyes could pierce a person's soul. Last but not least was Stark he was 21 and specialized with a gun he could shoot within whatever range and never miss his target he looked like a mexican cowboy and even though he acted lazy he was a scary motherfucker when needed be now, that we are all acquainted with the group let's start the show. The group walked in the building with menacing looks glaring unintentionally at other students as they walked to their classes not saying a word to anyone wishing to go to their house.

"Ugh why did Aizen want us to come to college he could've just home schooled us?" Nnoitra whined

Ulquiorra sighed "Quiet now obviously Father wants us to have normal lives."

Gin chuckled "Yeah but how can we do that how can we be normal if we're ki-"

"Enough! we are not to speak of that when people are around." Szayel shouted

Stark yawned "I guess you right ok guys let's go to our classes and be good humble students."

Tier laughed "Good humble students that's foreign to my ears."

The siblings all laughed and went on their merry way to class Nnoitra following his Fav brother (aside from Gin) and sparring partner Grimmjow who was being weirdly silent. He looked at his brother and smiled.

"Hey Grimm you ok why so grim get it."

Grimmjow gave a weak chuckle "I'm fine it's just you know I don't want to be here."

"None of us do but Aizen wants us to make friends and we have no choice what he says is absolute."

"Yeah that's true...anyways let's get to class and make sure we make a good impression." Grimmjow grinned showing his abnormally sharp teeth.

Nnoitra smirked "Fuck yea."

The siblings went to their scheduled classes and at the end of the day none of them made friends not one of the kids even tried to interact with anyone. They didn't know how when someone tried interact with them they would unintentionally glare at them, so yeah they weren't going to make friends any time soon. After school they all decided to get lunch and just chill before having to go home they decided on a pizza place Stark being the oldest had to pay for the pizza while the rest went to go get a table.

While at the table Szayel and Ulquiorra were on their phones Tier was reading a book Nnoitra Gin and Grimmjow were rough housing and when Stark went to the table he laid his head down and started snoozing. When their pizza arrived they devoured it within minutes slurping on soda and just having a good time enjoying each others company. It was around 8pm when they all got a text message they checked their phones and saw it was Aizen who was texting them.

Nnoitra grinned "Seems that father wants us to do a job."

"Then we won't disappoint him." Ulquiorra stated.

Tier smiled menacingly "No we do what we need to do to keep our country safe."

"And to do that we must make sure Father is at the top." Gin laughed hysterically.

Szayel smirked "In order to make sure that everyone is protected from killers and other crazies."

"So we become killers to catch killers that Father tells us to." Stark growled

Grimmjow snarled "And we never fail to complete our assignment."

They all looked at each other and grinned insanely as they looked at their target named Ayon he looked strong and he was a Yakuza boss who murdered innocent children as well as raped Women he killed old men who had nothing and was just all around mean. He was a 5'10 and had brown eyes he was a ugly motherfucker the only way he was pleasured was when his men paid a girl or two to sleep with him.

He was CEO of a rival company of Aizen and he gave all men like Aizen and himself a bad name Aizen wants him dead so he'd siblings nodded to each other and started on their way to the target. Grimmjow was so anxious he haven't had a good fight in forever and he hoped some of these Yakuza men would put up a fight. As they arrived to the building that Ayon owns they were stopped by three men with security guard uniforms on.

"Who are you kids?" One of the guards shouted.

Ulquiorra sighed "We don't have time for this we have classes tomorrow morning."

"But..But..so that means we can't have a little fun?" Nnoitra pouted.

Szayel pushed his glasses up and frowned "No you can't."

"Wait Szayel guys let's be reasonable here." Gin whined.

"HEY YOU STUPID KIDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" the security guard yelled.

"We're here to see your boss Ayon we wanted to speak to him." Tier explained.

The guards laughed loudly not being able to speak until one spoke after catching his breath, "And why should we let you brats see our boss."

"Because we'll kill you if you don't." Stark replied.

The guards turned serious just in time to see Stark pull out two guns shooting all three of them

in the head the siblings smiled as they casually went in the building. They went to the front desk where a women was typing on the computer she looked up and scowled at the kids. She didn't get the chance to say anything because Stark shot her clear in the head where Ulquiorra pushed her body away and got to work. He did his hacking and looked at his siblings with a bored expression.

"He's upstairs I just overridden his security his door should be open on the sixth floor."

So they took the elevator to the sixth floor and was blocked by men with guns the boys all looked at Tier and smiled she looked at the men and smiled throwing five grenades and setting them off killing all the men. The group arrived in Ayon's office where they saw the man staring at them with a pained look on his face. He kept his composer well sorta for a man in his situation.

"I'll double what my killer is paying you." They all laughed as Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin closed in on him with malicious grins on their face Ayon was sweating now. "Triple I'll triple it."

Szayel laughed as he got a scalpel out "You don't get it you are a murderer and rapist scum like you deserve to die."

Ayon frowned as he was cornered by the four men and glared about to attempt to negotiate but his throat was slit and down he fell. Szayel smiled and examined the body frowning when he didn't see anything interesting at all and sighed while Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin whined over not being able to have any fun. They all left making sure any evidence of them being there was destroyed and went home. When they arrived they were greeted with their Father smiling at them with a huge grin on his face.

"My children how was school did you make any new friends?"

"Naw apparently everyone was scared if us." Grimmjow stated.

Aizen frowned "Well were you even trying?"

"TRYING? Wait we have to try to meet people damn I thought they would just come to us." Grimmjow laughed .

"Grimm please don't disrespect Father." Ulquiorra stated.

Grimmjow frowned "I don't get it why do we have to make friends anyway?"

"Well my son because I want you to have normal lives." Aizen answered.

Grimmjow snorted "Yeah normal right whatever I'm going to bed night guys."

"Night Grimmjow." They all said in sync.

When Grimmjow arrived to his room he plopped on his bed and sighed 'What type of person would want to be friends with a monster like me I'm a beast in human form no one could ever love me except my family no one could ever except me but them I'm a killer I enjoy killing I'm nothing but a demon and I'll stay that way forever.' Grimmjow laid in his bed thinking before dozing off to get some shut eye when he was rudely awaken by Gin and Nnoitra who stood over him with scary looking grins.

"Wake up sleepy head we're going out." Gin exclaimed.

Grimmjow looked at the clock and saw it was four in the morning and growled "Fuck off."

"Now come on Grimm let's go out and have some fun." Nnoitra whinned

Grimmjow sighed and finally gave in "Fine then give me a second to change."

The boys grinned and left Grimmjow to change into a simple pair of black baggy jeans and a plain black shirt with black and white Adidas as Grimmjow changed he couldn't help but smile weirdly enough though he would never admit it he loved spending time with his brothers. When he was finally changed he met his brothers at the front door making their attempt to leave when a voice stopped them freezing them in place. They turned to see their oldest sister Nel who was 27 though acted 14 or 15, yet when she was serious that meant ass whooping and she would show no mercy. Oh and she was a very known top model and fashion designer she had a good life a very good life she made it to the top and was following her dream.

"Nel what are you doing here we thought you were in Paris." Gin whispered.

"I was but I finished up there early and decided to visit the family...why are you idiots sneaking out?" Nel questioned.

Grimmjow frowned "I got a call that there was some candy on sale the special kind that you like."

Nel gasped and went to hug her three brothers thanking them and pushing them out the door telling them to hurry back with her candy, the boys gave a relieved sigh and started walking to the ally to their destination. Grimmjow looked and saw that it was a bar he shrugged and followed his brothers imagine his surprise when the bar wasn't just a regular bar but a strip club he looked at his brothers and then back at the club then back at his brothers.

"You assholes do know that we could've done this over the weekend instead of on a school night and risk Aizen finding out."

Gin eyes widened "Wow I didn't think of that well we're here now right Nnoitra."

Nnoitra smiled "Hell yea I'm about to get laid I need to let out some frustration since we did nothing on the previous mission."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went to the bar while his brothers went to get lap dances by some guys oh yeah all of the siblings were gay besides Stark who was straight and Nel who was asexual. While drinking his beer he spotted a cute little orange head with nothing but a red corset and black short shorts overtop fishnet tights who was doing amazing tricks on the pole and looked damn well irresistible to Grimmjow, so he finished his beer in one gulp and went up to the sexy orange head with a grin that showed anyone he was a wild man.

When he arrived to the front of the stage where the orange head was he held up a hundred dollar bill and that quickly got the boy's attention he slid down off the pole with a cute grin on his face as he crawled to Grimmjow taking the money out his hand with his mouth and placing it in his shorts. Grimmjow smirked at the lustful face the boy made and decided to go in for the kill and grabbed him off stage the boy yelped as he was carried to the ally.

"I'm still on duty you asshole what the fuck do you think you're doing." the orange head yelled.

Grimmjow grinned "Oh you're feisty I like that what's your name."

The orange head sighed "Obviously you're the 'won't stop till I get' type of guy," Grimmjow grinned and the orange head sighed "You can call me strawberry cause I'm sweet and juicy like one and what do I call you blue berry."

Grimmjow growled "Don't fucking call me that the names Grimmjow."

Strawberry nodded his head "Okay blueberry mind putting me down?"

"What for I gave you a hundred dollar bill I should be rewarded." Grimmjow smirked deviously.

"You're right you did give me this hundred but baby in order for you to get my sweet ass you need to pay me more the most you can get with a hundred is well a lap dance."

Grimmjow groaned "So no fucking? really ugh that's not fair."

Strawberry laughed "Sorry babe thems the breaks."

Grimmjow was about to complain again just to keep talking to the beautiful strawberry when a beep started to alarm "Shit well I got to go well Grimmjow maybe next time you can get to that lap dance by hon."

The Strawberry winked and left without a trace leaving Grimmjow alone he wanted to bang that Strawberry to the wall hearing him scream in pleasure and he would get his chance eventually, but at the moment Grimmjow had to get his brothers and hurry back home to get dressed for his classes. When he went in the club to retrieve his brothers they looked to be enjoying some lap dances Grimmjow groaned and lifted his brothers over his shoulders leaving the bar quickly to get back home. They arrived back home in record time so he laid his brothers in their beds quietly and gently as he got dressed to go to school thankfully Nel was sleep so he didn't get yelled at for not getting the candy. He decided to go ahead of his siblings and go get breakfast and go to school little did he know he would see a certain orange head while on his journey to school.

A/N was it good was it I hope it was I mean I hope you guys liked it anyways umm yeah okay well bye comment review at this point I don't care cause I'm tired as hell so BYEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Before we start let me point out that while editing this some of the punctuations were erased I tried to go through and fix as many as I could but I'm sure I missed a bunch secondly forgive the grammar and bad spelling and finally don't hate me I tried my hardest to come up with this chapter and in the end this is what stuck I hope you don't think it sucks cause I sure as hell do and also you meet Ichigo and his gang so just read comment like Fav follow you know and most importantly enjoy oh yeah and question who should Tier be with like what's a good pairing for her PM and tell me what you think also should I do a Shiro Gin pairing or change it up a bit and put Ulquiorra with Shiro and Gin with Toshiro I want to do my original but I don't know someone tell me what I should do I'm lost anyways enjoy

Chapter 2

Grimmjow took a deep breath as he took in the Friday air and started walking to a McDonald's where he bought a steak sandwich and coffee. When he got his food he looked at his watch and saw he had a whole hour before having to get to his first class so he decided to sit and relax. As he ate he texted Nnoitra telling him to feed his prized pet Pantera before he left the house, of course Nnoitra sent a middle finger emoji which meant he was going to do it. Grimmjow grinned and turned his attention back to his sandwich and coffee not noticing the orange head that took the vacant seat across from him.

"Well now imagine my surprise seeing you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked up from his breakfast and smirked when he saw Strawberry sitting across from him the Strawberry was wearing his long hair in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts and a white polo shirt that hugged him well he looked damned good in Grimmjow s opinion.

"Strawberry I could say the same for you."

The Strawberry smiled "The name's Ichigo Strawberry is just my stage name."

"Okay then Ichigo...umm do you want anything I can get you something to eat." Grimmjow offered.

Ichigo shook his head "No it's okay papa smurf I already ate but thanks for wanting to spend money on me."

Grimmjow snorted at the smurf comment and finished up his breakfast and threw it away Ichigo decided that they should walk to campus together. While walking Grimmjow learned that Ichigo was in school for arts and design and that he lived with his four cousins and they were all going to be in a business together Grimmjow found it cute. When they got to campus Ichigo said his goodbyes and left Grimmjow staring at his ass the whole time. While walking around campus Nnoitra and Gin spotted Grimmjow and ran up to him both with black eyes Nel definitely got to them when they woke up. Grimmjow laughed as his brothers flipped him off both glaring at other students. Szayel and Ulquiorra joined them both wearing wide grins on their faces as they looked at the damage of Gin and Nnoitra.

"Class is about to begin in about ten minutes Stark is sleep in his class at the moment and Tier well she left with some tomboy of a girl." Ulquiorra stated.

Szayel sighed "Well at least she s making an effort unlike you guys."

"Hey we re trying it's not our fault people are scared of us." Gin stated.

Nnoitra frowned "Yeah what Gin said."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes "Ugh why was I cursed with imbeciles as siblings."

 **With Tier**

Tier was in her class per usual in the back row no one sat with her and she sat with no one she heard how people talked about her and her siblings she could careless about what those fools had to say. As she transitioned from class to class it was the same she sits in the back and people ignored her and talked about her Tier sighed she was sick of the college already she just wanted to hunt the bitches that pick on her and blow them up. Tier laid her head down as she listened to her teacher drone on and on about stuff she already knew.

"Jeez T you look bored."

Tier lifted her head and smiled and looked at her new friend Tatsuki she was wearing a simple pair of pants and a black shirt she looked like she just got out of bed. Tier met Tatsuki while leaving her lunch break they hit it off perfectly Tatsuki was in college for business she wanted to own her very own dojo she was 20 years of age and was currently living on the school dorms.

"I am bored I hate this place."

Tatsuki snorted "Anyways what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I don t really have any why?" Tier asked.

"Well I was wondering if you d want to come to my friends house and you know have a sleepover."

"Umm I don t know if my dad will let me."

"What come on girl you re an adult you can do whatever you want right." Tatsuki stated.

Tier thought for a minute and agreed, "You re right I am 18 I can do whatever I want."

Tatsuki smiled when their last class was over Tatsuki gave Tier the address and went to her dorm telling her the sleepover was at around seven. Tier smiled and started walking home Aizen's house was in the forest very secluded he didn t want anyone to mess with his peace and tranquility. Tier took a deep breath and went into the mansion home and went to her room, which was the seventh floor of the house, and started packing clothes for the sleepover not a minute later Nel popped up into Tiers room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey sis what you doing?" Tier looked at her sister for a second and then went back to packing Well dear sister I m packing for a sleepover.

Nel smiled "Oh that sounds fun does Daddy know?"

"Umm no he doesn t I was going to pack and then tell him." Tier explained.

Nel shrugged and helped Tier pack Nel packed her a traveling bag saying it's better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it Tier just went along with it. Nel dragged her down to the kitchen and got a quick snack they decided on chips and salsa Tier had her bags right beside her ready to leave at any moment. A couple minutes later the boys arrived and went to the kitchen to raid it Grimmjow and Nnoitra went to the pantry and Gin went to the fridge Ulquiorra and Szayel ate along with Tier and Nel and Stark just went up to Tier and laid his head down on her shoulder and started snoring. Tier sighed and continued to eat her chips and salsa.

Nel looked at the clock and then her sister and frowned "Hey sweetie what time do you have to be at this sleepover?"

It got quiet real quick all eyes were on Tier even Stark was wide awake and they were all about to yell at how she wasn t going to be going when Aizen made his appearance. He was wearing his business suit and tie he had his phone on one hand and suit jacket in his other hand and was wearing a neutral look on his face.

"Hi Daddy how was work?" Nel asked.

Aizen sighed "It was very well uneventful," Aizen then studied his children and noticed that Tier had packed bags like she was going somewhere, "Tier why do you have bags packed?"

Tier gulped "Well you see Father I was invited to a slumber party."

"A slumber party who is the host who will be their and what is the point of this said party?"

"All I know is Tatsuki invited me and I want to go.: Tier whined.

Aizen frowned "No I won t allow it."

Tier pouted while Nel glared "Dad let her go and have fun she s 18 let her be a teenager and stop being overprotective and I mean all of you," Nel stated as she looked at her brothers who were scowling at Nel.

"Fine Tier you can go." Aizen grumbled not wanting to get in an argument with his oldest child.

Nnoitra smiled "What if we have a mission?"

"Yeah what he said." Grimmjow and Gin commented.

Nel growled" Then I will go with you while Tier is out and with that said Tier you may leave and go to your slumber party."

Tier smiled and grabbed her bags and frowned she wouldn t be able to carry all five of her bags Nel smiled and called Tier a Uber to take her to the party. Tier said her byes and went to her Uber where she gave the man who was driving the address and checked her phone the time was six-thirty and she was texting Tatsuki telling her that she was on her way. Tier was so excited when she arrived she made the man carry her bags to the front door and waved him goodbye. Tier took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few minutes later someone opened the door it was a short boy who had white hair and icy turquoise eyes he had his hair in a messy ponytail wearing a husky black tokyo ghoul chibi shirt he tilted his head a little.

"Umm who are you exactly?"

Tier smiled "Oh Tier Tatsuki invited me to a sleepover and this was the address."

"Ah okay your Tier please let me help you with your bags."

Tier gave a sigh of relief as she brought her bags in the house, with very much needed help, it was a fairly average townhouse the first floor was average it had a kitchen and dining room as well as a living room that had a flat screen tv along with sofa chairs and a bunch of movies stacked up. There was stairs that led up so that was where the rooms were and there was a basement as well it was a pretty nice place. The boy sat her stuff on the side and sat on the couch Tier decided to sit too.

"I'm Toshiro I m 18 yes I know I look younger I'm the youngest out of my cousins you will be sleeping in our guest room along with Tatsuki and the other girls if you don t like sleeping with other people we have the couch that turns into a bed you can have if you want...hmm oh yeah you can go in the fridge all you want and do whatever you want we don t care but do not and I mean this do not go into the basement without me or my cousins specifically Ichigo."

Tier nodded "Okay I got it."

Toshiro smiled "Good anyways no one is here yet it's just you everyone seems to be in traffic are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Yeah I am pretty thirsty."

Toshiro nodded and went to the kitchen telling Tier to follow she did and was greeted by a blonde who had very long hair that was up in a messy bun with brown eyes they were wearing a short yellow robe that came to their knees they were eating a strawberry cake and had a huge smile on their face when they saw Tier.

"Tier this is Shinji he is 18 like myself but he turns 19 in a few months and is studying to be a fashion designer like another one of my cousins he is a back talker and likes to argue and isn t afraid to fight and he s annoying."

The one named Shinji rolled his eyes and looked at Tier "He s lying I m awesome and I m not fucking annoying asshole Uryu is the annoying one."

"I detest that."

Tier looked seeing a well a nerd they had blue eyes with chin length black hair with thin silver glasses on as well as a pink night gown on and a book in one hand and a phone in another. He was skinny and had his hair pulled back.

"Speak of the devil Tier meet Uryu he s 19 he s the nerd of the family and is also studying fashion design he s a know it all and is a sour puss at times." Shinji explained.

Uryu rolled his eyes "Tier it is a pleasure to meet you Tatsuki has spoke very highly about you please feel free to roam around if you like but don t go in the-"

"I already informed her Uryu she knows."

Tier smiled she liked this group "Umm may I ask what s in the basement?"

"Evil dogs that likes the taste of fucking blood."

Everyone turned their head Tier gasped as she looked and saw a pale man who was wearing nothing but boxers he had long ashy white hair and weird sclera eyes and his nails were painted black. He went over to Shinji and took his cake to which Shinji started to scream and shout at him. Uryu frowned and started hitting the pale one with his book though the pale one just laughed as he grabbed the book and tackled Shinji and Uryu to the ground Toshiro sighed.

"Meet Shiro he just turned 21 like yesterday he's violent, mean, evil, and loves to fight he's going to be living off of us really but he's actually studying to be our accountant to you know handle our finances and everything he's actually really smart."

Shiro frowned as he gripped Shinji and Uryu's necks Tier eyes widened he was really choking them, "What do you mean by that Toshiro you saying I don't look smart you asshole."

"Umm Shiro you seem to be choking them well a little too hard." Tier stated.

Shiro looked down at his cousins that were indeed choking he sighed and released them much to their happiness and took in deep breaths both glaring at Shiro with hate and disdain.

"Anyways what's in the basement you ask are Ichigo's dogs evil things really." Toshiro explained.

"Shiro did you seriously not feed my babies you fucker I should kill you."

Tier looked seeing an orange head with long ass hair even longer than the blondes but his was unruly and wild it was down he had amber honey eyes that almost looked gold and peach tan skin and was wearing long blue night pants and a beat up red night T shirt, he looked kinda like Shiro except more saner. He was glaring at Shiro with a scowl on his face Shiro backed up and it seemed to be out of fear.

"Tier meet Ichigo he s 20 years of age and he s in school for art and design he s well he s a loose cannon and is prone to punch first and ask questions later beware of him he literally stabbed Shiro one time for calling him fat so this is all of us Uryu, Shinji, Shiro, Ichigo and I."

Tier gave a big smile she was making friends and was happy about it and especially since they're such beautiful men as well. Toshiro got Tier some soda and escorted her back to the living room Shiro, Shinji and Shiro followed while Ichigo went in the basement she really wanted to know what was in the basement she was sure the boys were over exaggerating about Ichigo s dogs.

"Tats is here along with Rukia and Orihime and Chizuru, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro are on their way Renji, Shuhei are still stuck in traffic and it's only wow seven on the dot oh yeah Tier you can go change into your pj s if you want the bathroom is upstairs at the far end."

Tier nodded and got her pj s out of her many bags and went upstairs as much as Tier wanted to snoop and be sneaky she knew that wasn t a good idea so she decided against it and just went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas which consisted of mickey mouse pants and a black V neck T shirt she emerged out the bathroom and went back downstairs while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Tier hey what s up sorry I didn t text back but Orihime snagged my phone from me yelling texting while driving was bad."

Tier waved her off "Oh it's fine Tatsuki"

Tatsuki smiled "So I see you met the cousins huh hope they were nice to you."

"Of course we were nice what do you take us for barbarians?" Uryu asked.

Tatsuki shook her head "No no no I was just making conversation, Tier saw two other girls with Tatsuki one was a orange head blonde like Ichigo except hers was lighter more blonde and a short black haired girl with violet eyes. They all had their night clothes on with a small bag either on their back or on their shoulder, T allow me to introduce my friends Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki."

Tier tilted her head "Rukia Kuchiki sister of Byakuya Kuchiki please to formally meet you my siblings and I were at one of your brothers gatherings a while back."

"Oh why were you at my brothers party exactly kids aren't allowed their."

Tier frowned "We were personally invited and I m not a kid I m 18."

"Well excuse me were you at my brothers party for a job of some sorts?" Rukia asked.

Tier could see that she was not going to like this Rukia bitch who seemed to think she was all high and mighty just because she has a bit of money "Why no my Father was invited."

"Ahh I see your Father must work for one of my brothers businesses correct."

"Why no you seem to have it all wrong you see my Father is Sosuke Aizen you know the man that actually owns your brothers businesses along with many others the man who has everything the feared business man thus far and you know rich yeah that's my dad and aren t he and your brother good acquaintances?"

"Wow Tier I would have never guessed you don t act all stuck up like Rukia here." Tatsuki explained.

Rukia frowned "Hey I do not act stuck up."

Shinji grinned "it's okay doll that s why we love you."

"Wait a minute did you say siblings how many do you have?" Orihime asked.

Tier sighed "I have six brothers and one sister she s the oldest."

"Jeez sounds hard really." Tatsuki stated.

Tier just shrugged when she heard the basement door open revealing a mad Ichigo he went to the kitchen and got out two raw steaks from the refrigerator and went back in the basement. Tatsuki grabbed Tier and told her to get on top of something Tier looked and saw everyone in the house other on top of a chair or table even the new arrivals a big guy and some weak looking boys were on top of a table. Tier tilted her head in confusion but got on top of the couch anyways. Just in time for two big wolves to bust through the door one was a pure white with beautiful blue eyes but the other was a pure black with red eyes they were growling and was running towards the group of people with the eyes of predators they went to attack Tier who was startled and didn't know what to do.

"Getsuga Tensho sit!" Suddenly the wolves sat and looked at Ichigo with big pouts Tier was shocked these were animals not many people could tame Ichigo did something much like Grimmjow they trained beasts of the wild, "I'm sorry about that Tier it seems they want to go hunting so I have to go they're harmless really I swear."

Shiro growled "Damn it Ichigo your fucking hell hounds are going to kill us one day."

"Oh shut up Shiro they are sweet little puppies." Ichigo stated.

The wolves continued to stare at Tier both snarling and growling Tier frowned as she got off the couch and approached the wolves they started barking wanting to attack her but not wanting to upset their master. Tatsuki panicked as her friend got close to the wolves and started to yell at her Tier shook her head and backed away from the blood thirsty wolves.

"I find it interesting that you tame these wolves you're much like my brother he was able to tame a panther." Tier stated.

A brown haired boy gasped "No way you're telling the truth."

"And what makes you think I'm lying?"

Rukia frowned "Keigo has a point I mean no one is able to do something like that."

"Don't believe me fine how about I show you then."

A redhead with tattoos all over his face smirked "If you can do that you'd be cool in my books."

Tier growled "Fine I'll call my brothers and tell them to meet us in the woods with Pantera."

Tier left and went upstairs to make her call it wasn't even two rings when Grimmjow answered and of course she hears gunshots.

 _'Hey Tier what's...fuck Gin shoot the fucker..what's up?'_

 _'Grimmjow I want you to bring pantera out to the woods'_

 _'Hold on...shit I'm putting you on speaker._ '

Tier waited a moment before she heard Nel _'Tier how's the slumber party going?'_

 _'Do we have to come over there and..Nel you almost threw that knife at me...anyways Tier who do we need to fuck up?'_ Nnoitra yelled.

 _'Tier if they're getting on your nerves we would gladly take care of them...oh my fucking Szayel stop analyzing shit and shoot'_ Gin stated.

 _'Tier you should just sleep.'_ Stark commented.

 _'Hi Tier are your new friends interesting test subjects?'_ Szayel asked.

 _'I bet they're all trash.'_ Ulquiorra yelled.

Tier snorted _'Guys I need you to listen in about oh lets say twenty minutes I'm going to need you all to meet me at the wood where the river is and bring pantera Grimmjow I got to go meet you there_.' She then hung up and went back downstairs where she saw everyone staring at her.

"Tier these are the rest of my friends the girl with pink hair is Chizuru the tattoo boy is Renji the one with the 69 sex tattoo is Shuhei the big guy is Chad the pussy looking guy is Keigo the one by him is Mizurio these are my friends guys meet Tier she's awesome."

Tier waved and smiled "Nice to meet you all but we better get going if you want to see my brothers panther."

Rukia snorted "If there even is one which I highly doubt."

"Woah ice queen cool it okay be nice." Renji stated.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Whatever."

Ichigo sighed "Okay before we go I have to muzzle them down so they don't bite anyone."

Everyone nodded and got ready to leave putting on their socks and shoes and though it was a beautiful night they all bought jackets just to be on the safe side. Once everyone was ready they were off to meet Tier's siblings and to go see a panther.

A/N so was it good did you like it comment using the review bar to tell me what you thought okay guys night or morning whatever see you through the screen


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone how is it so here it is once again Chapter 3 I hope its good I didn't want to post it and then disappoint you guys who actually read my trash but I hope you enjoy it oh and once again when transferring the chapter to Fanfic my punctuations was delete so I had to look and find as many as I could and you know I probably didn't find them all no I'm sure I didn't so please excuse my grammar, spelling, and punctuations oh and you get to meet and learn more Ichigo and his friends and family so without further ado hope you enjoy oh yeah please comment and review and enjoy

Chapter 3

It was nine at night and Grimmjow and his brothers were home getting cleaned up from the mission Aizen sent them on it was very weird not having Tier with them Nel was being very Grimmjow got the call from Tier to bring his lovely kitten (which was a full grown pure white with a little bit of black female panther) to the woods along with his brothers could mean only one thing his baby was about to feast. Of course Ulquiorra shut that idea down telling him that Tier was probably trying to just impress her new friends to Grimmjow sighed as he went out in the forest to go get his baby in the forest Nnoitra decided to tag along with him while Gin took his shower. While in the forest calling out for Pantera Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked in silence until Nnoitra was tackled by Pantera Nnoitra she was growling and hissing at him Nnoitra started screaming and yelling at Grimmjow to get his pussy cat.

Grimmjow laughed "Okay Pan get off him."

Pantera looked at Grimmjow then at Nnoitra and backed off of him but not before licking Nnoitra in the face knowing he hated when she licked him especially in the face. Grimmjow helped Nnoitra up and told Pantera to follow when they got to the house Stark was surprisingly wide awake meaning he was worried about Tier.

"Guys what if Tier is being bullied that's why she wants Pantera?" Stark asked.

Gin furrowed his brow "No not our Tier she can handle herself...now come on let's go meet up with her we're suppose be there by now."

Before the boys went to the car Nel quickly stopped them from living "Now sweeties if my baby Tier is being picked on by those little small brained motherfucker I want you to bring them to me and I will personally...well you know."

The boys nodded and all piled in Starks 2017 Dodge Challenger and they were off Stark speeded to the woods Szayel was in the back screaming for him to slow down. Stark wasn't paying him any attention he parked his car and ran into the woods the rest of the brothers followed behind him and Pantera running beside Grimmjow's leg the whole time. When they came into view of the river they sighted Tier right away Pantera sped up and tackling Tier and licking her while the boys examined their targets there were four girls and nine boys man they had a good advantage. Pantera let up and went back to Grimmjow's side and sat down peering at the new people ready to attack if need be or if her master wills it. The group of people looked in amazement at the grown panther though Shinji had his eyes on the hot new comers.

"Tier are these beautiful men your brothers? My goodness you were blessed." Shinji stated.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and continued to look at the panther "Well we all know you weren't lying I apologize for my friends attitudes."  
"Oh please it's alright but to answer your question Shinji yes these are my brothers the pink haired boy is Szayel the one with the emerald eyes is Ulquiorra the fox looking one is Gin the lanky tall one is Nnoitra the one who has the brown haired one is Stark and the owner of Pantera is the blue haired one Grimmjow." Tier explained.

Shinji grinned "Well hello Tier brothers please let me introduce my friends...and family okay the reddish pink haired girl is Chizuru the orange haired girl with the big boobs is Orihime the tall black haired girl who looks like a dyke is Tatsuki and the midget is Rukia the one with the sex position tattoo is Shuhei the big guy is Chad the pussy looking one with brown hair is Keigo and the black haired one is Mizurio now on to my cousins the albino is Shiro the dark tan one is Toshiro and the four eyed one is Uryu my other cousin is walking his mutts oh and the one who looks like a monkey is my adopted brother Renji."

Grimmjow scowled as he looked these people up and down and petted Pantera Tier smiled as she saw her brothers in protective mode it was so adorable to her. Her moment was interrupted when Rukia went up to her and pulled her away from the group Stark saw this and paid close attention to what was happening.

"Look Tier I want to apologize I didn't mean to go all bitchy on you it's just I'm not use to new people coming in and you know stealing my friends and especially an amazonian like you."

Tier smiled "Oh please I understand Rukia it's totally okay let's start over okay."

"I'd like that very much." Tier grinned 'good thing the bitch apologized or I was going to fuck her up.' The girls talked a little until they heard multiple screams from their friends and went to see what was wrong. They arrived just in time to see Ichigo and his wolves growling at Pantera who was being held back by Gin and Grimmjow Nnoitra was on the side actually wanting to see a fight break out. Grimmjow growled what person has two wolves as pets...then he looked at Stark and shook his head.

"Pantera sit right now."

"Getsuga Tensho sit the fuck down now."

Grimmjow's eyes widened he knew that voice that beautiful sexy voice belonged to his Strawberry Ichigo he looked up and saw the person of his desire in a T shirt and pajama pants and he still looked sexy. It was fate it had to be fate but he couldn't think about that now as his panther was fucking raging at the sight of the wolves she really wanted wolf meat tonight. Ichigo seemed to pull his dogs in by the scruff of their necks causing them to whine Ichigo looked up towards the owner of the panther and gasped when he saw Grimmjow.

"Wow papa smurf we just keep running into each other don't we."

Grimmjow smirked "Yeah it seems so berry."

Nnoitra frowned "Hold up Grimm you know this person?"

Grimmjow looked at his sibs seeing them giving him a confused look he shrugged telling them he's not going to answer them.

Shinji looked at the hot boys and nodded to himself "Wow it sure is late guys we should go back to our house Tier your brothers are invited."

Tier shook her head "No it's fine they're probably-"

"Actually we would love to come." Ulquiorra commented.

Stark yawned "Yeah we're coming Tier come on."

Tatsuki scowled "She can drive with us."

Nnoitra snarled "Naw I'm sure she wants with her brothers."

Tier was going to speak up but Gin dragged her to the car she said nothing the siblings huddled in Stark's car they boys all looked at Tier as if asking 'what the fuck are we doing here?' Tier rolled her eyes and explained everything to her brothers. They all gave menacing looks at the car in front of them before turning their heads back on their sister with disapproving looks.

"Sharkie you don't need to impress those people." Stark declared.

Tier groaned "But wolfie I'm making friends."

Grimmjow exhaled "Okay whatever if they piss you off we'll personally take care of them."

Tier smiled as her and her brothers talked and she explained who everyone in the car was in more detail while in the other car everyone was glaring at Shinji for inviting people they didn't know especially Toshiro and Uryu. They were both worried the boys might stay and they only had enough room for them the girls were going to the guest room the cousins were going to their room while the friends were sleeping down in the living room.

"Shinji what the fuck is wrong with you?" Toshiro shouted.

Uryu agreed "We don't have any room for them."

"Okay calm down we're making friends and we're going to school with them let's play nice." Shinji remarked.  
Shiro groaned "Yeah right you just want to get laid."

"Guys I don't think we should let them in your house they I don't know they seem odd."Orihime added in.

Shuhei nodded his head vigorously "Yeah they rub me off wrong as well."

Keigo shivered "Yeah they're scary."

"There's too much testosterone coming to this party." Chizuru argued.

As Renji drove his 2016 Chevrolet Suburban that he uses to take his adopted brother Shinji and cousins Uryu, Shiro, Toshiro, and Ichigo to work. Chad and Ichigo listened to them argue about the new comers while his dogs laid on his lap they were both just silent enjoying the dispute going down. When they arrived to the house they immediately stopped talking and entered the house along with the other group of boys went in the house following Tier to the living room and sitting down while the others went to the kitchen the boys examined their surroundings and made sure to memorize everything. Stark was the only one who seemed relax sleeping on Panteras belly Ulquiorra got up and stepped aside telling them he was going to call Aizen to inform him of where they were. The group came back in and looked at the brothers and the brothers looked at them it stayed like that even when Ulquiorra came back Toshiro was the one to end the silence.

"Okay so are you leaving or staying as well?"

Shinji gave Toshiro a dirty look "What he means is we would like to know ahead of time so we can order more pizza."

Ulquiorra sighed "Well we don't want to intrude."

"Naw we're happy to let you guys stay." Renji stated with a smile Even though I don t trust you .

Uryu snorted "I'm sorry Renji I didn't know you fucking lived here as well and called the shots."

Renji shrugged "Well I do stay in the guest room from time to time."

"That's because you mooch on auntie Yoruichi and uncle Kisuke too much that they kick you out sometimes you idiot." Shiro explained.

"I do not mooch you asshole."

Renji then attacked Shiro causing them to claw at each other causing Shinji to jump in only for him to get punched by Renji and kicked by Shiro. Uryu sighed and went to help but decided against it Tier and her brothers looked in interest while everything transpired. Grimmjow decided to sneak away and head for the kitchen where Ichigo was Pantera following close behind him no one really noticing when he got to the kitchen he saw Ichigo on his phone while his mutts were at his feet. He quietly walked up to Ichigo wanting to scare him but totally failed when Ichigo's stupid dogs started growling causing Pantera to growl as well.

"Getsuga Tensho stop fucking growling." Ichigo snarled.

The wolves immediately stopped growling and layed down causing Pantera to sit and look. Ichigo got up and saw Grimmjow staring at him and smirked.

"Now Grimmjow are you being a stalker?"

Grimmjow grinned "No way I came in here cause I was thirsty," Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to the refrigerator to get a beer for Grimmjow he gratefully took it, "So wolves how did you get them?"

"Oh it was a long time ago there were hunters and they killed the mother I found these two and was attached to them immediately and them me their my babies my two boys White Fang and as you can see Tensho has fangs much longer than his brother Getsuga who is pure white how about you and your panther?"

"Oh man Pantera is my baby I was aggressive since I was like a baby I was always biting my brothers and attacking them and I played way too rough with my sister so when I was like I don't know fourteen I asked my dad could I go to the jungle he sent me I found Pantera in a cave she was just a kitten mewling all alone so I took her and took her in as my own." Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo gasped "Aww that's so adorable Grimm."

Grimmjow just shrugged "Eh it's whatever."

Ichigo looked at the wall awkwardly and then back at Grimmjow then towards the animals, "Getsuga Tensho go to the basement and show Pantera around the basement and make nice,"The animals looked at each other and seemed to nod and leave the kitchen Ichigo smiled and turned to Grimmjow,"So I feel like I should give you a tour of the house let's start upstairs specifically my room."

Grimmjow gave a predatory grin as Ichigo led him upstairs quietly not wanting to draw attention to themselves as the others watched the fight between Renji, Shiro, Shinji, and now Uryu. Toshiro looked at the fight and then at the guest and sighed.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN YOU ASSHOLES," Everyone looked and saw Toshiro glaring at them, "Now we have guests let's all sit down and be civil for one fucking moment." Everyone sat down and looked at Toshiro "Okay so let's all just sit and relax does anyone know what movie they want to watch we have well movies."

Tier raised her hand "Can we watch that shark movie 47 meters deep?"

Toshiro nodded "Sure does everyone agree?"

The group nodded and all sat down to get relaxed Toshiro smiled and put the movie on having Shiro order the pizza they turned the lights off. Shinji looked around and immediately stopped the movie and frowned. "Okay where is my Ichi I need him when we watch scary movies so we can make fun of it and not be scared."

Orihime looked around "Umm maybe he's in the bathroom?"

"Wait a minute where is Grimmjow?" Stark asked.

Renji was the first one to run upstairs not liking the vibe he feels around the new group of people and not trusting anyone around his cousins especially the blue haired guy. When he reached the front of Ichigo room about to barge in he was stopped by Shinji who tackled him to the floor. The rest of the group came up just in time to see them fighting Shiro was smiling and joined into the fight Toshiro went back downstairs and looked at the new comers.

"I apologize for my family and friends behavior."

Ulquiorra stood and bowed "No it is okay my family and I excluding Tier can leave."

Toshiro snickered "Wow Ulquiorra even out of class you're still formal."

"Yes that is just how I am do I make you uncomfortable when I speak formally do you not like it?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Toshiro shook his head in disagreement "No it's interesting really not many people are formal that much anymore."

Ulquiorra continued with his stoic face and looked away from Toshiro and around the house, "Umm your house is very pleasant."

"No it's messy thanks to my cousins I try to keep it as clean as I can since I am a neat freak."

Tier looked as she saw her emo brother talking very civilly to Toshiro it amazed her and all her other brothers but the amazement was stopped when there was a scream from upstairs, as well as Grimmjow cussing. They quickly got up and ran up the stairs just in time to see Renji in Grimmjow's face the later wearing just boxers and no shirt they seem to be about to fight Gin and Nnoitra looked at each other and then stood by Grimmjow. Renji had Shuhei and Chad at the ready but just before either one could throw a punch Ichigo gripped Renji's ear.

"Why the fuck did you just bust in my room Renji."

Renji whined and tried to get Ichigo off his ear "I was just checking on you to make sure that fucker wasn't hurting you."

"I'm sure that fucker was fucking Ichi good." Shiro stated.

Renji scuffed and tried to punch Grimmjow only to be stopped by Ichigo pulling his ear harder.

"Can we all just go downstairs and watch 47 meters deep?" Chizuru asked.

Keigo agreed "Yeah come on let's go."

The gang of friends nodded and went downstairs the siblings following behind them Tier apologized for Grimmjow behavior but Tatsuki waved it off and grabbed Tier and sat her in the love seat. Toshiro sat by Ulquiorra Keigo and Mizuiro sat by each other on the floor Shuhei, Renji, and Chizuru sat in the three seater coach and Rukia and Orihime sat on floor by Tatsuki and Tier. Stark was on floor sleep while Szayel sat on the two seater couch along with Uryu and Shiro Gin decided to sit by the two seater while Ichigo and Shinji sat by the three seater coach while Nnoitra and Grimmjow sat in the middle with Stark. Before Toshiro started the movie he brought the pizza in the dining room and sat it on the dining room table they all got settled and the movie started. Tier was enjoying the movie probably because it was a shark movie and she loved sharks she cuddled with Tatsuki but noticed that Orihime was sort of giving her dirty looks she didn't know why and she really didn't care. While watching the movie the movie Shinji and Ichigo cuddled together making fun of how fake the shark looked to not have the movie seem more scary than it really was. Gin and Shiro yelled their disappointment at the lack of blood while Szayel and Uryu talked about how the movie was scientifically incorrect, and Toshiro an Ulquiorra were actually in the dining room eating Pizza.

"So Ulquiorra I have a question may I ask it?"

Ulquiorra softly chuckled "You already asked a question but you may ask another."

Toshiro blushed "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? I don't really have fun I'm mostly just with my siblings." Ulquiorra replied.

"Hmm intresting because you see there's a fair and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me...it's okay if you say no I understand."

"No I would love to come when would the day of the fair be?" Ulquiorra inquired.

Toshiro smiled "Oh it's actually Friday well next Friday not this Friday obviously we can meet up after school."

"I can drive us which would be better than all the tedious running back and forth." Ulquiorra explained.

Toshiro smiled "Sure that'll work so Friday you'll pick me up from here."

Ulquiorra nodded and grabbed a soda while Toshiro waited for him before they went back to the group. The movie was at the end when the credits were just starting and Nnoitra was complaining about how stupid the movie was while the others talked about how they've seen better. The gang went to the dining room to eat some except for Ulquiorra and Szayel they looked at each other for a moment before and sighed.

"Father texted me saying we are to go home immediately Tier as well." Szayel mentioned.

Ulquiorra sighed "Yes we must leave now."

The two got up telling everyone that they had to leave Toshiro seemed to pout a little when Ulquiorra announced that they had to leave. Ichigo led Grimmjow to the basement to get Pantera and imagine their surprise to see Getsuga and Tensho cuddled up with Pantera. Ichigo snorted as Grimmjow went to wake Pantera up she growled and woke up and went to stand by Grimmjow much to the wolves dismay. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and grabbed his waist pulling him into kiss him Ichigo moaned and pulled Grimmjow closer and just as quick as it started it ended Ichigo sulked Grimmjow said his good-byes. When they left and arrived home Aizen was there along with Nel it was midnight and the sibs were anxious.

"My dearest children I got a call from Kenpachi the head police chief and a acquaintance of mine as well it would seem we have very dangerous people running amuck and I want them dead they broke out of the asylum recently these people are dangerous within a month they killed over five thousand people and within three months they slaughtered a whole town I want their heads the leader is Kugo Ginjo and his lackeys are Shukuro Tsukishima, Mabashi, Ryo Utagwa, Ho and Ban they re brothers, Menis, Kokuto, and lastly Shuren these men are dangerous kill them you have papers of them on your beds dismissed."

The siblings nodded and went to their rooms to read about their targets leaving Nel and Aizen downstairs to look at the stars.

"Dad do you think they can handle this?"

Aizen sighed "You all had been through hell and back you have been trained for survial since you all reached three Nel you were electrocuted for training and Tier was forced underwater until she literally could hold her breath for more than ten minutes you all been experimented and abused and you ask me if they can handle this .I can t answer that it seems as if the plot to our story is just starting."

A/N how was it did you enjoy and I still need to pair someone with Tier I need you guys to help me out and recommend people and please tell me what you thought of this Chapter I feel like it was a horrible chapter well anyways hope you enjoy and follow fav comment and see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I wasn't going to update cause I feel like this story sucks but no no no someone had to comment I want to thank PandaHat97 for commenting first on this story I'm sure they stopped reading this trash like a chapter ago and I want to think Foxluna for commenting reviewing yes poor Grimm again they probably stopped reading as well but still thank you and most recently xTcatxx okay so they recently commented and reviewed and I just had to update they did it twice :0 guys thanks for the love and not just them but the one's who don't comment and review but simply like and Fav thank you and for those who just plain read it thank you like seriously that's the reason I do this for you guys...so I hope I don't disappoint (Which I think I did) please excuse grammar, spelling, and punctuations errors I hope you enjoy cause I did try I feel this Chapter is trash but whatever anyways guys enjoy oh yeah Review follow fav.

Chapter 4

It was about twelve in the afternoon and all of Sosuke's kids were reading up on the targets all them refusing to do anything but that they had to be ready. It was Nel who stopped them telling them to go out and have fun and enjoy their weekend, and of course they didn't dare go against Nel. So they got cleaned up and followed Nel's advice and decided to go to the park and relax their minds while Nel stayed home and held down the fort. They all sat under a nice shady tree and just chilled with each other. Grimmjow and Nnoitra was wrestling while Gin caused havoc to poor innocent civilians, Szayel decided to read an Anatomy book, Ulquiorra was reading a Stephen King book, and Stark was sleep obviously, and Tier was texting Tatsuki telling her where she was. It was about ten minutes later when Tatsuki came walking up to Tier with a huge smile on her face while the boys glared at her clearly not wanting to see her on their relaxation time. Tatsuki was wearing a pair of khaki pants and black shirt and short spikey hair all over the place.

"Hey T guess what!"

Tier grinned and walked up to Tatsuki "I don't know what?"

"So there's a party that me and the gang want to crash...it's Uryu's ex boyfriend Mayuri anyways want to come?"

"Fuck yes!" Tier exclaimed.

Tatsuki smiled "Well come on let's go we need to meet up and explain this to Uryu who won't be happy but whatever."

Stark frowned "No Tier can't come sorry maybe some other time."

Tier was going to say something but Tatsuki cut her off "Umm last time I checked Tier was old enough to make her own choices."

"And last time I fucking checked we're her brothers." Gin growled

Gin and Nnoitra walked up to Tatsuki in an intimidating way while Grimmjow sneered and Ulquiorra and Szayel were on ready while Stark glared. Tatsuki was very scared by these men now thinking about what her friends said about them and they don't seem like the type of men scared to get a little rough with girls. Tatsuki backed up as the boys progressed on her all of them seemed pretty mad about seeing her that she could already tell.

"And last time I checked you a little too close to Tatsuki."

The group looked and saw Shiro who was wearing the standard plain gray shirt and black shorts, Shinji was being super cross dressy by wearing a blue short skirt and a yellow tank showing off his belly button, and Toshiro well he was wearing capris and a black shirt with a band name on it and all of them had their hair down and glaring at the boys who were obviously scaring Tatsuki though she was too proud to show it. Tatsuki smiled relieved her back up was there for her. Tier sighed and got in the middle apologizing for her brother's behavior and turned to glare at her brothers telling them to back off they seemed to not get the message.

"Wait a minute now we don't want to get in a big quarrel over nothing I'm in a skirt...so why don't you delicious looking boys come with us?" Shinji asked.

Ulquiorra sighed "Fine we will accompany you."

Shinji smiled and went back to the car Toshiro waved at Ulquiorra as he followed Shinji while Shiro glared Tatsuki dragged Tier with her and the boys followed since they didn't bring the car and walked. Renji was in the front wearing cargo shorts and a summer black T shirt with his hair in a ponytail he was laying on his steering wheel waiting for Tatsuki and his cousins to come back with Tier in boredom when they finally came back he was more than surprised to see her brothers with them as well. Shinji got in the front while everyone else got in the back everyone as quiet as a mouse well that was until Tier decided to start conversation.

"So where's Ichigo and Uryu?"

"Well Auntie Rangiku needed to talk to Ichigo about his work schedule and Uryu is at the library studying." Shiro answered.

"And what does Ichigo do for a job?" Szayel asked.

Shinji smiled "Ichi and I work at our aunts strip club it's a gay club since well we're all gay Ren is bi anyways I'm a full time stripper while Ichigo works the bar and strips occasionally."

Nnoitra wanted to comment but Shinji's phone started ringing he smirked and answered the phone and put it on speaker for everyone to hear especially Renji.

 _'Renji you asshole where are you I've been waiting for ten minutes.'_

Renji gulped "Ichigo I'm on my way."

 _'Fucking forget it I'll get a ride with Uryu I 'll see you at the house...oh and Shiro did you feed my babies?'_

"Of course I did Ichi what do you take me for."

 _'You fucking liar ugh I can't wait to get my hands on the both of you assholes.'_

Ichigo then hung up leaving Renji and Shiro pale well Shiro was paler Toshiro snorted as Ulquiorra gave a confused look and shook his head. The brothers watched their environment closely as well as the people within the car always in ready while Tier had a conversation with the others and actually had a conversation with the others. When Renji finally parked the group got out the car and entered the house Shiro,Shinji, and Renji went upstairs while Toshiro and the others stayed downstairs. Everyone decided to other sit on the couch and or the floor while Toshiro stood and decided to explain to them what the plan was for the night.

"Okay well as you know we're crashing a man by the name of Mayuri's party he's Uryu ex and Shinji decided that tonight we crash the party...the way we crash parties is by well trashing the place by any means necessary just wanted to clear up the confusion you guys might have had."

Tier tilted her head "Why did they breakup?"

Toshiro frowned "Because he's a piece of shit."

"So what time will we be going and crashing the party?" Tier asked.

Tatsuki thought for a minute then looked at her watch "Well it's three in the afternoon so at about hmmm...twelve in the morning."

Gin grinned "Oh it's that type of party."

A couple minutes later Ichigo and Uryu walked in the house Uryu with a book in his hand and Ichigo had a scowl on his face. The siblings looked as Ichigo stomped upstairs yelling Renji's and Shiro name. Toshiro sighed as Uryu sat on the couch next to Szayel glaring as he read his book being as silent as usually it seemed he was giving off a pissed off aura. Shiro and Renji ran downstairs running into the basement while Shinji skipped towards the basement door and locked it with a huge smile on his face when he saw Uryu he smiled and went to hug him but Uryu just punched him. Ichigo came downstairs just in time to see what was happening and snorted his cousins were so stupid he looked at the new comers and smiled when he and Grimmjow's eyes met. Ichigo grinned and walked over to the siblings.

"Hey Tier are you going to help us crash Mayuri's party?"

Tier smiled "Yup this is going to be so fun."

"No it won't I don't want to go to this stupid party that my ex is throwing." Uryu yelled.

Ichigo smiled "Grimmjow I just noticed that you left your shirt in my room...you should come with me to get it." Grimmjow gave a feral smirk and followed behind Ichigo happily as they made it to his room and slammed the door.

Shinji rolled his eyes when Uryu let up on him "I need to get laid before this party."

Nnoitra grinned "Well it just to happens I need to get laid as well."

Shinji grinned and pulled a willing Nnoitra to his room Toshiro frowned at his cousins behavior and sighed Ulquiorra took that sigh as a depressed one and glowered.

"Are you unhappy Toshiro?"

Toshiro laughed "No I'm fine it's just my cousins are so what's the word I'm looking for-"

"Horny" Ulquiorra finished.

Toshiro smiled "Yup."

Uryu laughed and went to open the basement door to which Shiro and Renji thankfully hugged Uryu their clothes were torn and they were all scratched up. Uryu rolled his eyes he was squeezed by his stupid idiotic cousins and kicked them away from him. Shiro looked tilting his head at Gin he don't know why he never noticed that his demeanor was so fucking threatening and it drew Shiro to him like a mouth to a flame. Gin's grin widened at the way Shiro looked at him and opened his eyes which caused Shiro to shiver a bit.

"Your Shiro right?"

Shiro nodded "Yup."

"Want to fuck."

"Fuck yes."

The two pale skin demons grinned and ran upstairs and slammed the door Tier rolled her eyes of course her brother's would do this and embarrass her like they always do. Stark yawned and looked around and then fell back to sleep Tatsuki decided to make her presence known by grabbing Tier's hand and leading her outside away from the house a bit. Tier looked in confusion as Tatsuki led her to her car.

"Hey what's wrong T?"

Tatsuki sighed "Okay well you see I like you as a friend and I trust you and I have to ask you a question."

"I'm all ears."

"So I'm dating Orihime you know that orange haired girl yeah well we been dating for like a while and we are having problems and I'm I don't know."

Tier smiled but on the inside she was raging _'Is this bitch serious asking me advice on her bimbo girlfriend why do I even bother with people ugh why did I even fall for her.'_ Tier took a deep breath smile still in place. "Why I think you should talk to her and if it was meant to be it will be."

Tatsuki smiled "Thanks man I'm happy to have a friend like you."

Tier walked back to the house with Tatsuki and started to think _'Tatsuki is dating Orihime and the hoe knew I probably liked her...we cuddled on the couch together that bitch.'_

When they went back to the house Stark immediately knew something was wrong and frowned the others were still upstairs and Uryu and Szayel were talking as well as Toshiro and Ulquiorra. Stark got up and went over to Tier asking what was wrong as soon as Tatsuki went into the kitchen. Tier shook her and started sniffling she refused to cry over something so dumb she wasn't going to let anyone see her cry over this. Stark groaned and started comforting her knowing that Tatsuki had something to do with his sister wanting to cry he decided that she needed to get home and relax so he called an Uber and and told his siblings it was time to leave. Yes Stark screamed which meant it was time to fucking leave and like a good brother he carried Tier to the car Nnoitra was the first to talk.

"So why did we leave me and Shinji was just getting ready for round three."

Grimmjow grumbled "Yeah and me and Ichi were cuddling...I mean I was hitting it real hard and I wasn t finish."

"Yes and Toshiro and I were discussing our date."

Szayel agreed "Same except me and Uryu were discussing books he's a bookworm."

"I'm in love Shiro is my soulmate." Gin gushed.

Stark growled "Our sister is going through something and I didn't want her around that Tatsuki girl since she's the one who pissed her of...what did she do by the way?"

"Ugh she just I don't know she knew I liked her and she comes off with that my gf and I are having trouble that bitch...wait a minute that hoe she used me last night she was just trying to make Orihime jealous," No one spoke after that all they did was comfort Tier who was now crying her eyes out she couldn't hold it in anymore she had to let it out. "Why me I thought we could've been something special."

When they made it to the house Tier ran straight to her room and slammed her door and went sulk on her bed. Her brothers were all downstairs explaining to Nel what happened and she was livid. In her room Tier's phone was going off she looked and saw Ichigo was trying to facetime her she shrugged and answered. She looked and saw Ichigo and his cousins hovering the phone she couldn't help but smile unlike Tatsuki the cousins were cool.

"Hey Tier why did you leave we were planning our outfits for the heist and omg we had the perfect outfit for you what happened?" Ichigo asked.

Tier shrugged "Well you know I wasn't feeling good."

"Yeah right what did Tatsuki ask you?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh she just asked me advice on her and Orihime's relationship."

Shinji gasped "Ugh girl you don't want Tatsuki her and Orihime are like an on and off couple and Orihime is super jealous like seriously you don't want to get involved in that."

Tier scuffed "What I don't even like Tatsuki I really don't feel good."

Uryu laughed "Of course you don't look it's ten at night we'll pick you up and we'll crash my ex's party just you and us no Tatsuki allowed."

"But she's your friend."

"And your our new friend so what do you say." Shiro asked.

Tier smiled and agreed and gave the boys her address telling them to beware of pantera the boys nodded saying they would see them soon. Tier took a deep breath and changed into her outfit that consisted of dark black jeans and black V neck with the usual makeup and her hair in a ponytail. After a couple of minutes the doorbell rang and Tier ran straight downstairs...her brothers already answered the door which wasn't a good idea since Grimmjow and Ichigo were making out as well as Gin Shiro and Nnoitra and Shinji Ulquiorra and Toshiro were just blushing at each other while Szayel and Uryu looked at each other. Stark and Nel were on the couch Nel was watching TV while Stark was sleep on Nel's shoulder.

Tier groaned "Can you please stop it's going on eleven."

The boys pouted and stepped away from each other frowning and glowering. Tier rolled her eyes and walked up to the cousins waving at her brothers that she'd see them later Grimmjow pulled his new boyfriend Ichigo,and yes they made it official, waist and gave him a kiss on the lips Ichigo grinned and said his goodbyes the others just waved not really at that relationship type affection just yet. When they got the car Uryu decided to speak up and inform her about Mayuri while Ichigo started driving to the party...ps they were all wearing black because they wanted to be like ninja's.

"So Mayuri is well my ex as you know he's a horrible bf he umm well he cheated on me with some hoe and he is always mean to his sister Nemu like really mean...among other things."

Tier wanted to see what else he did but didn't want to push her luck so she just sat back and relaxed when they made it to the house she was amazed that it wasn't a house but a warehouse. Ichigo parked the car and got out the car pulling out three cigarettes from his pocket giving one to Shiro and Shinji then promptly lighting his and taking a puff. He and Shinji smiled and walked in the house Tier went to follow but Toshiro grabbed her.

"Ichi and Shinji does the sneak attacking we do the fighting so be ready okay."

Tier gave a confused look as Shiro grinned cracking his knuckles and then she heard a crash and the music was off. A couple minutes later Shinji and Ichigo came running outside with Mayuri and a lot of pissed buff guys following behind with scowls. Tier eyes widened crash the party didn't mean sabotage crash the party meant fight fight Tier looked and saw it was like twenty guys in all she smiled this was just what she needed an outlet.

"Uryu what the fuck why are you ruining my party?"

Mayuri was weird looking he had his face painted white and was wearing a sideway cap he had golden eyes and his ears was gold with big ass gages he was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt. He just looked creepy and it made Tier question Uryu taste in men just a bit.

Uryu frowned "You asshole it's a rule for ex's to crash parties."

Mayuri snorted "Aww babe do you miss me so much that you'd use that type excuse?"

"Fuck you jackass I don't miss you."

Mayuri laughed "That's so pathetic."

Uryu growled and took his glasses off putting them in his pocket safely and making sure his hair was in a secure ponytail before grinning and walking up to Mayuri and punching him. This started the fight causing the men to run and attack the cousins and Tier. Tier ran punching and kicking men left and right she was surprised that the cousins were being ruthless they fought like animals,and Uryu was fucking Mayuri up and was currently choking him. Tier smiled as the men dropped like flies when it was over Tier took a nice refreshing breath she was happy now as she walked back to the car when getting into the car she spotted two people who she knows she seen before she squinted her eyes and gasped.

"That's Ho and Ban."

A/N TRASH this chapter was trash you don't have to tell me but I'm just too damn tired at this moment so I hope you enjoyed guys yes this is a calm before the storm if I continue there will be back stories on the torture and abuse the siblings endured yes I still need a pairing for Tier and now Stark as well so please PM me parings or comment them I could care less so I'm going to bed BYE


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys I don t know who to pair Stark with I m lost but anyways guys I hope you enjoy this Chapter and please forgive the mistakes and everything umm I don t know this chapter isn t that good in my opinion maybe the next one will be if I continue school is kicking my ass please review favorite and follow hmm enjoy wait so I want to do a superhero type Grimmichi story like superman or if you watched this show a winx type Grimmichi story I don t know why and I want you guys to tell me if I should do it or think of another idea anyways hope you enjoy

Chapter 5

It was weird Tier didn't know what to do she wanted to tell Uryu to turn the car back around but decided to just text Stark and give the address which he got immediately. The boys were in the house and Stark was in his room when he got the message from his lovely sister Tier he was cleaning his guns. His other brothers were all sleeping they were exhausted from all the stress with the whole mission they had to do and now he had to wake them up which he was not looking forward to. He decided to wake Ulquiorra who was sleeping by his computer oh his desk in his room, Ulquiorra who seemed scary and depressed actually had his room in all light colors like blue and yellow not one dark color stuck out. Stark smiled a little at Ulquiorra's night light that he kept his past wasn't a good one well none of theirs was.

Stark tapped Ulquiorra trying to wake him up but he just growled and turned away from Stark, Stark frowned and gave a little tap to Ulquiorra's face calmly telling him to get up. Ulquiorra sighed and started to get dressed Stark nodded and went to Szayel's room it looked more like a lab with a legit lab table and everything Szayel never wore shirts when he slept meaning Stark could see all the scars on Szayel's body Stark sighed and woke up Szayel who was grumbling but was getting next was Gin who usually slept with Nnoitra Gin was afraid of being alone just like Ulquiorra except it's the nightlight that kept him sane but he would sometimes snuggle up with Grimmjow or Szayel anyways Gin was sleep on the floor under the bed and was shuddering Stark quickly woke him up and went to Nnoitra who was tossing and turning Stark knew that dream so he smashed Nnoitra head with a pillow and immediately woke him up telling him to get dressed.

Lastly was Grimmjow who didn't sleep in his room that much he's usually in the forest with Pantera sleeping she always kept him safe along with other cat species, Stark blew a cat whistle which woke Pantera and Grimmjow up very harshly they ran and Stark told Grimmjow to get ready. Stark texted Tier that he was on his way to the warehouse note to self the warehouse was at a dock Stark explained to his brothers that Ho and Ban were spotted at a warehouse and that they were going to take them down. The boys were dressed and ready to go they went to Stark's car piling up all very irritable they were woken up early.

"So we were woken up because our targets were spotted?" Nnoitra groaned.

Stark rolled his eyes "Yes Tier gave me the address only Ho and Ban was spotted."

"Just them two well this should be an easy mission." Gin commented.

Grimmjow smirked "Hell yeah...fuck Ichi texted me."

Ulquiorra tilted his head "Why would Ichigo text you at five in the morning shouldn't he be sleep?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he texted Ichigo 'Hey babe why you up so early?'

 _'I woke up and can't go to sleep baby I need dick.'_

Grimmjow groaned causing his brothers to curiously look at him 'Damn Ichi you can't say stuff like that.'

 _'But Grimmy I'm horney.'_

Stark parked the car telling them they were there Grimmjow glared at Stark knowing he had to cut his conversation with Ichigo short.'Okay Ichi I'll give you dick later but I got to go I have to um do homework I have classes tomorrow ttyl babe.'

Grimmjow tucked his phone in his pocket and left the car ready to get this over with he followed Stark to the warehouse. Stark lead them to the docks where they looked for Ho and Ban of course they wouldn't find them immediately so they went to look in the warehouse when the water started to ripple the boys looked and saw two boys come out of the water. They had on orange shirts and light brown sweatshirts and dark gray shirts though they wore the same clothes and looked sorta alike Ho had on a red baseball cap and had short black hair while Ban had a white beanie over his head and had chin length hair they looked around sixteen or seventeen.

Nnoitra grinned "This is them wow I thought this would be a challenge."

"Oh Ban they think we're easy targets."

Ho laughed "Isn't that funny guess we have to show them who's boss."

Nnoitra smirked and ran to attack the boys not remembering that Bo and Han were manipulators of water which caused Nnoitra to get wrapped up in a water web. Gin and Grimmjow ran to attack the brothers but they only got pushed into the water by the brothers manipulations Szayel and Ulquiorra backed away they weren't 'combat ready' they weren't specialized in water like Tier and now their brothers were going to drown. Stark who was out of sight was on top of the roof of the warehouse he wasn't trained in the military for nothing he pointed his sniper gun and grinned and effectively shot Ban in the arm the water holding Nnoitra and drowning Gin and Grimmjow stopped Ho gasped and grabbed his brothers going back in the water. While Grimmjow, Gin and Nnoitra took deep breaths Szayel checked them Stark and Ulquiorra talked about the mission.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Gin asked

Stark sighed "I think we lost."

The brothers all went back to Stark's car utterly defeated and humiliated while on the other side of town Tier was trying to calm Ichigo down. Apparently he woke up early and was texting Grimmjow and he thinks her brother is cheating on him just because he sent a text about doing homework. Tier was actually enjoying her time with the cousins and they even said she could live with them if she ever got tired of living with her brothers and she was totally thinking about it she was sick of living with all that testosterone since Nel was in and out. Anyways back to the fact that Ichigo was raging about Grimmjow probably cheating on him and was throwing stuff in the living room around.

"That asshole 'I'm doing homework' yeah right he's fucking someone else I know it I can feel it."

Shinji snorted "Or you're over reacting like always and he's actually doing homework."

"Fuck off Shinji I'm calling him."

Ichigo went to his room and slammed the door Shiro smiled and snuck upstairs the hear the conversation. Tier wanted to follow but didn't want to impose but Shinji grabbed her hand and went upstairs following behind Shiro and putting their ears to the door, and lucky for them Ichigo put them on speakerphone.

"You fucker who are they who else are you sleep with?"

 _'Ichigo right now is not a good time.'_

"Why cause you're fucking some bitch right now."

 _'ICHIGO I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD.'_

"Grimm are you okay did something happen this morning."

 _'Yeah I..I fucked up something today my boyfriend is accusing me of cheating and I'm not feeling up to it right now.'_

"I'm sorry baby is there something I can do for you?"

 _'Naw babe I'm just going to think about somethings I'll see you tomorrow okay.'_

"Okay baby...I hope you feel better."

They hung up and Ichigo left the room with a sigh and a blank stare on his face,Uryu frowned when he saw Ichigo upset and snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Ichi we have classes tomorrow you're down in the dumps let's go dancing at auntie's club."

Toshiro glared "No we're not going to my mother's club."

Tier sighed "But isn't this for Ichigo and not you?"

Shiro nodded "Yeah let's go get laid I mean party let's go clubbing."

"No cause if I go clubbing I'll want to fuck and I only want to fuck with Grimmjow."

Shiro rolled his eyes and went to his room and went to his phone dialing a number and waiting for a specific person to answer.

 _'Hello love of my life.'_

Shiro grinned "Hey Gin look we're going to a club and I need you to bring your brothers.'

 _'Of course lover anything for you.'_

Shiro hung up and made sure to get everyone was prepared and ready for the club much to Ichigo's dismay and at the Sousuke's residence Gin was trying to get Stark to go which was harder than he thought. Stark refused to go he was straight why would he go to a gay bar which he was trying to explain to Gin who was dragging him to his room to get him dressed and ready.

"Gin I'm not gay why would I go to a gay bar?"

Gin growled "I don't care my Shiro told me to bring my brothers and that's what I'm going to do who knows you might find a straight girl there with her gbf or you might find out your bi."

"Not likely but if it will get you to shut up then fine I'm getting dressed."

Gin smiled and texted Shiro saying they were on there while Renji was driving his brother and cousins along with Tier to the club Ichigo was going to dance just for the hell of it. When they got there Ichigo went in the dressing room to get changed while the others were out dancing or at a deserted table like Tier, Uryu and Toshiro.

"You not dancing Shin?" Shiro asked.

Shinji grinned "Why would I do that Nnoitra should be on his way you did invite them after all...oh wait I should strip for Nnoitra oh damn it why didn't I think of that."

"I have no idea cuz but Ichi is going to be on the pole tonight should be interesting since Grimmjow is possessive that's what I hear anyways."

"Oh it's true Grimmjow hates it when anyone is around what's his." Gin stated as he wrapped his arms around Shiro.

Shiro grinned and kissed Gin's lips Gin smiled in the kiss both fighting for dominance on the dance floor while Nnoitra grabbed the back of Shinji's head and kissed him much to Shinji's happiness. Ulquiorra and Szayel on the other hand went and sat with their sister, Toshiro and Ulquiorra and Starrk was actually trying to get drunk. Grimmjow was just looking around he was still pissed as well as his brothers but they had their crushes to keep them occupied his boyfriend is nowhere in sight. Grimmjow sighed and went to sit with his brothers and their crushes he looked at the stage where the dancers would seductively look at the audience of course many of their eyes looked at him he just sighed he didn't want them he wanted a hot orange head.

When the dancers left another one came on and his eyes widened his Ichigo was wearing a full set black corset outfit with purple shorts and black fishnet pantyhose with fitting gothic high top boots Grimmjow wasn't happy seeing others look at his Ichigo on stage. The song started and Ichigo started dancing, dipping, and swinging on the pole he did many flips and tricks much to Grimmjow's dismay and once he finally got on his knees and started moving for money almost all the men ran to give Ichigo money which Ichigo gladly took until Grimmjow started growling and dragged Ichigo off the stage to which Ichigo started screaming and shouting. Grimmjow lead Ichigo outside the alley like the first time they just met and Ichigo was glaring when Grimmjow sat him down.

"Just like last time really Grimm."

Grimmjow grinned "I don't like how those men were looking at you Ichi."

"Aww was you jealous cause of those horney men were looking at me?" Ichigo laughed.

"Fuck yes you're mine no one should look at you like that but me."

Ichigo grinned and kissed Grimmjow just a peck on the lips nothing more than that, but Grimmjow wanted so much more so he grabbed Ichigo by the neck deeply kissing him. Ichigo moaned pulling away much to Grimmjow's dismay.

"Grimm we can't we're an alley way for goodness sake," Grimmjow just started kissing, sucking, and biting Ichigo's neck and all Ichigo could do was bask in the pleasure. "Grimm we have to stop wait Grimmjow why was you upset today?"

Grimmjow sighed and pulled away from Ichigo "We had a moment thanks for ruining it."

"Well sorry I was worried about you and want to make sure you're okay."

"Well lets just get out of the alley and head back to the club I'm fine I was just a little down in the dumps is all."

They went back in the club going and deciding to get drinks at the bar. Renji was sitting with Stark drinking a beers and looking at the people around them well Renji was looking at hot guys while Stark was looking at anything but. The two decided to start small conversation when two boys deciding to join them Renji thought they were pretty hot Stark just wanted to leave they both were twinky boys wearing a standard pair of jeans and shirt both having black hair.

"Hi I'm Kaoru and this is my friend Muzu are you boys looking for a fun time?" Renji was all up for it nodding his head so Kaoru sat by Stark and Muku sat by Renji, "So what's your boys name?" Kaoru asked as he scooted close to Stark.

"Oh my names Renji and the guy you sitting with is Stark."

"Stark wow nice name." Muku commented.

Kaoru smiled "So Stark would you like to get out of here and have some fun?"

Starks eye started to twitch "Look I don't mean to be rude but I'm not gay, bi, or pan I'm straight and if you don't get your hand away from my leg I will cut off your dick."

Toshiro giggled at Ulquiorra who was huffing and puffing about wanting to go home so Toshiro decided to take him on the dance floor to get him loose and relaxed. Uryu and Szayel actually at a secluded table getting to know each other. Gin and Shiro were in Renji's car having a little fun of their own and Shinji and Nnoitra were well sorta air humping each other on the dance floor. Tier was with Stark who were both ready to go Stark walked away from the table when Kaoru started to bitch. The night was relatively nice everyone having fun in there own way and reluctantly going home when the night was over they all went home blissfully happy. The next day was classes Tier was sprung out in the guest room somehow she ended up with the cousins instead of her brothers which was weird to her maybe she should live with the cousins they understand her unlike her brothers.

"Hey everyone wake up Shiro you have early morning classes along with Toshiro Shinji and Uryu you have to get your homework done and Tier I don't know your schedule but I do know you at least have one morning class so get the fuck up breakfast is ready."

Everyone groaned and started getting dressed while Ichigo set the plates he always woke up early enough to feed everyone and make sure everyone was ready for their classes or had enough time to study. Ichigo was like a mother hen he made sure his cousins were fed his pets were groomed, pampered, and fed as well. When everyone emerged from upstairs Shinji was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a plaid flannel around his waist much like Ichigo they wanted to dress alike once in awhile both donning wedges. Uryu decided to do the large shirt over shorts and Shiro wanted to just wear a pair of baggy jeans and black shirt while Toshiro wore a white crop top and blue capris. Shinji had Tier wear his tightest black jeans which fit her like a glove and one of Ichigo's red crop tops. They all sat at the table enjoying the meal Ichigo cooked for them which consisted of bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, and pancakes. After the meal they cleaned up and made their way to the door to leave.

"Thanks guys for letting me stay with you guys but you do know I didn't have to borrow your clothes Nel brought me like a lot of clothes and my bags when we were at the club last night."

Shinji smiled "Eh it's fine anyways enjoy your classes T we'll see you back at ours okay."

Tier smiled as they all went their separate ways she was going to class when her brothers snatched her up. They sat her under a tree and looked at her with depressed looks on their faces.

Tier frowned "What's wrong?"

"Well we told Father about our failure with Ho and Ban...we've decided we have to go back to training it seems we've gotten rusty." Szayel stated.

Tier eyes widened "I have to go back to the ocean and swim with Sharks again!"

"Yes we have to get back I'm sorry Tier." Ulquiorra sighed.

Tier sighed she would have to text the cousins later but she and her brothers had to get home and get ready to train out and possible get experimented on. Sosuke was waiting for them by the door with a sad look in his face while his kids met him at the door.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Stark sighed "We have a mission and if two little kids beat us then no telling what will happen we had to fight all of them together we must get stronger."

"Do all of you agree with your brother?" The siblings nodded with determination ready for anything Sousuke sighed "Very well then Tier there's an ocean where you will be able to swim with the sharks and a lodge connected you can work on your bomb skills as well scientist wil be there to better your abilities as well Ulquiorra you will be secluded in a dark room with the computers just like last time Szayel the scientist are ready to induce you Gin you will taken back to the asylum the scientist will be there Nnoitra the gym awaits you as well Stark the military is waiting for you...and Grimmjow you will be shipped to the jungle."

Grimmjow sighed "Guess I won't be around with you guys for a while."

"Wait it's not right Grimmjow can't leave we have each other we're all only a phone call away but

Grimmjow he's he we-"

Grimmjow snorted "Gin it's fine."

Nnoitra growled "Then I'm going as well."

"No you're not look okay I survived those jungles you wouldn't last a day plus Pan will be with me." Grimmjow commented.

Sosuke frowned "It's settled you all leave today."

The siblings nodded and went to pack everything they needed Grimmjow was mixed emotions Ichigo wasn't going to like this

* * *

A/N I m done I ve just found out some very emotional shit so I hope you all enjoyed bye


	6. Chapter 6

What's up I'm updating I don't think this chapter is any good but I'm updating thanks to Black Bankai they had to comment and follow and fav so I'm updating please excuse grammar spelling and punctuation errors enjoy guys and don't forget to comment and review as well as follow and fav okay now enjoy ps I'm starting the real housewives story over because that hoe is trash for anyone who likes reality tv okay now you guys can read and enjoy

Chapter 6

Grimmjow sighed he was getting ready to be shipped it was three days after the fact of the siblings agreed to go under training, and he still haven't told Ichigo. All his other siblings were already under training they could come home at any time they were ordered lucky them anyways he was mentally getting himself ready while the others were going through pure hell. Tier loved the sea and all its wonders but she didn't like being forced into shark infested waters the experimenters were watching her waiting for her to jump she looked at the sharks and then the experimenters and took her clothes off. With her body exposed you could see the gills around her neck she hides so well with make up and the scales she hides wearing long sleeves shirts and tight pants she jumped in the water diving in the sharks surrounded hwe wondering if they should attack it was a mixture of mako, tiger, and great white sharks.

The great white shark the one who lead and was feared swam up to Tier and growled Tier bowed her head in submission as she kicked her legs back and forth the great white was a male his mate right behind him it was the mate that communicated with him telling him to well be nice Tier was young even in the shark eyes. They accepted her as their own and she followed behind the the great whites this was her was alone in the dark by himself he was a hacker that was his job the only thing that gave him solace was the light of the computer but not for long if he messed up even once the computer shuts off and he will truly be alone he didn't like being alone. Szayel was on a lab table with three crazy experimenters they were grinning from ear to ear as they dissected him he was fully aware on what was happening this was training for him if he was to scream or whimper they would move to his face and he didn't want that so they did what they did teaching him the many things of true pain.

It was white all white it was true torture no one would help him he was alone in his thoughts until lunch time which was now the doors opened it was a war Gin smiled as he ran to the cafeteria while running to get his meal fights were happening everywhere it was a mental asylum you can expect nothing less Gin just made it to the entrance when he was tackled he got up and growled never show fear or else you die. Nnoitra was exhausted he lifted over five hundred pounds and he needed a break but if he took one he would surely be abused by the bodybuilders who were pushing him to the limits they had no mercy on him he was to gain muscle or suffer the consequences.

Stark was in the field a military field of wide open space and he was to shoot ten animals or more or else the sergeant was going to beat the shit out of him. This was there training this was how it was and they were okay with this it was to protect the people and if this is what they needed to do then they'd happily do it. Tier was getting out of the water after hours and hours of swimming with the sharks the experimenters were examining her deciding to sharpen her teeth more to make her more shark like Tier sighed as she got on the table to let them do what they do. Her phone rang before they could anything much to their dismay Tier sighed and grabbed her phone and answered without thought.

"Hello?"

 _"Tier where have you been it's been like three days since we seen each other what the hell are you doing are you in hiding or something?"_

Tier sighed "Hey Shinji and I'm guessing the others are listening to the conversation as well."

 _"Yup hey T where have you been?" Ichigo asked_

Tier looked up at the experimenters who were all glaring at her sh growled and went to the kitchen to get a snack, "Well you see I'm taking online classes."

 _"What about Grimm he's not answering his phone...he's not cheating on me is he?"_

Tier snorted as she ate an apple "No he's not look I got to go."

 _"Wait! we're having a little get together at the beach at like eight tonight you must come okay like it's required of you and a sexy ass outfit perferably a swimsuit see ya there."_

"I'll try but I really gotta go bye."

Tier hung up and went back to the experimenters where they started to sharpen her teeth while doing that they told her they wanted her to sleep in the sea which was good for her. She could swim to the opposite side of the shore where she could make it to the party this was great she could hang out while training shame for her brothers though. When the experimenters got done they not only sharpened her teeth but decided to add extra scales and make her skin more glowy she couldn't show her skin because of the scales so a pair of sweats with a thin turtleneck jacket.

The scientists left to sleep else where deciding to leave Tier to her privacy she dove in the sea when they left when she got in the sharks huddled around her and followed her as she swam they wanted something to eat. Of course Tier knew what they were thinking and scowled communicating with them that they couldn't eat growled but continued to swim with her anyways she made earlier than expected she sighed and swam in the ocean a bit she liked it and because it was early in fall it was nice outside and the sun was just setting. She was looking in sky and just swimming around as the baby sharks circled her and played she was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"T is that you oh man where have you been I haven't seen you in forever."

Just like that her mood was ruined when she heard Tatsuki's voice she looked down at the baby sharks and grinned "Maybe you can nibble on her...don't really do that."

She swam to shore with a frown on her face as she saw Orihime cuddled up with Tatsuki wearing a pink two piece bikini showing all her assets whore. Tatsuki was wearing some long black baggy shorts and a black shortsleeve hoodie shirt.

"Hi Tier nice to see you again your swimwear is a little umm weird." Orihime exclaimed.

Tier scowled "Says the whore who is showing everything off leaving nothing to the imagination."

Tatsuki frowned "Hey guys chill okay we're here to have fun."

The girls ignored Tatsuki and continued glaring at each other "Well you know what they say if you got it flaunt it."

Tier laughed "Aww what do you got boobs and ass yeah I do too which is probably why Tatsuki was flirting with me."

"Bitch-"

"Tier you made it yay how did you get here so fast wow anyways how have you been?" Uryu asked.

Tier and Orihime stopped their beef and looked at the cousins who were wearing a mixture of things Shiro was wearing just swim trunks showing all his white skin and Toshiro was wearing those red short shorts with a college shirt. Uryu was wearing a komno for some reason and Shinji was wearing black shorts like Toshiro but wearing a skin tight black tank , Ichigo was wearing tight shorts that showed all his ass and a crop flannel. They were followed by the same people who were at the sleepover the guys were wearing swim trunks and Chizuro was wearing a full on pair of shorts and black shirt Rukia on the other hand was wearing a black one piece.

"Hi guys I've been fine just busy is all."

Orihime glared "Where's your brothers?"

"Busy what's it to you." Tier snarled.

Orhime shrugged "I was just curious I mean I'm worried is all you guys don't seem stable you know."

"That's enough Orihime but where are your brothers I texted Grimm so many times and Shinji has tried to get in contact with Nnoitra Uryu said Szayel isn't online and Tosh said that Ulquiorra isn't video chatting him...oh and Renji misses his chats with Stark." Ichigo stated.

Tier sighed "Look its a family issue and Keigo I'd advise you not to venture far in the water the sharks are hungry tonight."

Keigo who wanted to go in the deep in hurried back to where he was and hid behind Chad, Renji rolled his eyes at his friends and went to his car to get the food. Rukia looked at Orihime glare at Tier and frowned if she didn't like her then Tier was no longer in her friends list. Tier noticed the way Rukia was looking at her and bared her teeth she was that type of friend.

"Hey T you're glowing like wow your skin is really beautiful and I noticed your teeth got sharper you almost look like a godess." Tatsuki stated.

Tier grinned "What am I missing to make me look like a full goddess?"

"Food is ready guys come on lets eat." Renji yelled.

Tier looked at the sky and knew it was time to get back the expirementers are probably going to check to see if she's ventured off she had to leave. When they all went to go eat Tier started walking out to shore.

"Leaving so soon."

Tier gave aggrivated sighed and turned to Orihime "What do you want?"

"I d like you to stay away from my Tatsuki or else."

Tier laughed and continued walking "Listen toots I want nothing to do with your cheating girlfriend I'm out of here."

Orihime growled "Watch your back bitch."

Tier smiled and glared at Orihime "Oh no bitch watch yours."

Just as Tier said that the mate of great white jumped up effectivly scaring Orihime into running back Tier smiled and nodded at the female shark and jumped in the and for any confusion Tier and the sharks communicate through sonar she doesn't speak underwater, anyways Tier swam along with the sharks they asked if they could eat the orange haired girl Tier thought about it but said no. When she arrived to the deserted lodge the sharks decided to teach Tier how to catch food it took her hours to catch a big enough fish that would satisfy the leader shark afterwards she went deep down to the ocean floor to sleep. Grimmjow just landed in africa it was changed from the jungle because Sosuke felt he needed to truly embrace the wild he was suppose to survive africa for at least a month then get shipped to the jungle he was being monitored from afar. Grimmjow took a deep breath and breathed in that fresh air Pantera on the other hand wanted to cry she liked her comfy bed she would sleep in with Grimmjow at times the nice steaks she would get she didn't want to hunt damn it, Grimmjow noticed this and started laughing as she growled at him in anger.

"Stop bellyaching we're in our roots."

Pantera seemed to roll her eyes and started to walk Grimmjow took his clothes off leaving only his boxers on knowing how some animals just loved to snap at his pride and joy. Grimmjow grinned and started to follow Pantera who was looking for shelter all in all they were going to have fun, he still wished he could've told Ichigo instead of leaving him high and dry. Pantera growled and took a defensive stance Grimmjow looked and saw a pack of hyenas about seven of them encirling them and bared his fangs the hyenas laughed and attacked Grimmjow crouched on the ground and pounced ripping the hyenas apart Pantera doing the same he was in paradise at least until night time where war would start.

Nnoitra was sore his body was drained he had a busted lip a black eye and was bruising everywhere he only ate fiber protein bars and drunk gaterade they gave him nothing else he was laying on a cot and wanted to cry but he was a man and men don't cry. He missed his siblings though he hated being without them he heated being alone hell he even missed Shinji. Szayel was grinning he wasn't being tortured but doing the torturing he was enjoying himself one of the scientists didn't leave fast enough so he decided to cut him open, but the other scienctists noticed and quickly tackled Szayel and beating him up senselessly leaving him bloody and bruised he wish he was dead.

Ulquiorra was curled in a ball the lights came off he was alone he screamed until his voice was hoarse he was shuddering afraid to move he wanted his siblings hell Toshiro's lighted room sounded better than this since they were both scared of the dark he couldn't eat because he made a simple mistake and he wasn't allowed a bed, he was misarble. Gin was laughing hysterically as the guards beat him up he decided to tear one of the patients ears off when he tried to take away his food. The guards were extremly hostile beating and punching him he was going to be bedridden for days meaning the scienctists could do whatever they wanted with him and he couldn't fight back he wanted to hit himself for being so was tired but he couldn't sleep if he even thought about shutting his eyes for a second he would be slashed with a whip and he didn't want that he only ate meat and drunk caffine to keep him awake he missed his siblings he couldn't stand being away from them. Tier woke up with start swimming back to the lodge where she was faced with three angry male scientists glaring at her.

"We told you to stay within distance of the lodge."

Tier frowned "So what I went to a party."

The men frowned "You know being a shark can't be enough can it Kai?"

"Why no Kyo it can't right Rai?"

"We're going to make you a underwater goddess and it will be painful."

Tier gulped and nodded going into the lab already giving up she wouldn't win against them they'd just hold her down and force it. Ichigo was crying like full on crying and his cousins were trying to calm him down which wasn't helping.

"Ichigo stop crying." Shiro growled.

Ichigo cried more "I can't help it I miss Grimmjow why isn't he answering my calls?"

Uryu rolled his eyes "Get over it Szayel hasn't called me and you don't see me crying."

Ichigo stopped crying and turned to look at Uryu "Szayel isn't your fucking boyfriend...oh my gosh fuck this I'm tracking his phone."

"Aww poor Ichi his phone is probably off for a boyfriend you don't put tabs on him do you?" Uryu laughed.

Toshiro sighed "And you do I'm guessing?"

"Nope I keep tabs on Tier we get to Tier we get to our...umm her brothers." Uryu explained.

Shiro smilled "Lets go then."

Toshiro frowned "No we will respect their privacy they are probably dealing with family bussiness and we are to respect that now if you'd excuse me I'm going to study."

Shinji looked at Toshiro leave and turned to his cousins "Well what do you guys think?"

"We wait Tosh is right this is invading their privacy and I find that extremely horrid so no we will wait for them." Uryu stated.

 _Seven Months Later_

The siblings were reunited on a friday afternnon together they were back and better than ever Ulquiorra gained muscel and learned how to fight they enhanced his muscles with Szayel he also learned combat but his new aquired skill is knife throwing. Tier was a sea goddess not only did they fuck up her body they injected her with some type of serum that allowed her to control water and communicate with other sea creatures as well. Gin was just more crazy but he gained some special ablities along with Nnoitra and Grimmjow and Stark well he was exhausted, they all gainedsomething and after seven months they were exhausted. Sosuke looked at his children and approved while they were gone the killers had killed over three hundred people and Kenpachi was up to his head in cases he needed these people taken down.

"My children rest and eat you have endured a lot please take this time to rejuvneate."

Nnoitra smirked "Fuck yeah I'm starving."

"Rest sounds perfect at the moment goodnight." Stark yawned

Ulquiorra decided to read in his room alone while Szayel rested his body and check on his scars while Gin dragged Grimmjow to the Tv to watch an action packed movie. Tier smiled at her sibs happy to see them but her idea of fun was going to visit her friends and tell them she and her siblings were back, so she called them telling them to meet her at a little caf . Tier dressed hiding her skin and scales she wore a thin long sleeves shirt and long jean pants, when she got to the caf she made sure that she got a booth in the back and ordered a frappachino wating for the others it took them like ten minutes but they were all their walking to her table like squad. They all wore different clothes Shiro was wearing a punisher shirt with baggy jeans having his hair parted to the side Toshiro wore his hair in a ponytail with a tight red tank and short blue jeans and he had a popcicle in his hand Uryu was wearing a full on balck and blue cut dress that went to his knee caps and his hair was down Shinji and Ichigo seemed to be flaunting everything caise they were both donning very short black excersing shorts and crop tops they had their hair up in ponytails and had makeup on both poking their asses out.

"Hey Tier I see you're back from whatever you were doing...wait a minute you look different like wow." Shinji stated.

Uryu tilted his head "Yeah you do but anyways how have you been?"

Tier smiled "I've been better to be honest.

Damn girl it's good to have you back like wow we saw you at the party and then you just disappeared never to be seen again. Shiro stated.

Aww thanks guys I just wanted to you know talk to you guys again.

Omg we should have a sleepover again T you can stay in our spare! Shinji exclaimed

Tier smirked I would love to but tonight me and my family are going hunting.

A/N It was horrible I know I just wanted to get something out to you guys and I had an off day today so I was like why not update this horrible story anyways hope you guys enjoyed please comment and review and fav and follow I only truly updated cause so thank you Black Bankai for commenting Faving and following anyways hope you enjoyed...okay that's it I think anyways bye


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was hard to think about this when school is kicking my ass so thank you kaprice80 for the recent comment and thank you everyone who actually follow and fav this story thank you and xTCatxx you are the best you comment the most so thank you it's like you guys are all my viral friends and not just you but like everyone so thank you honestly you guys are the reason I update every time I see a review or comment you just don t understand that makes me update faster to please you guys...so I hope you guys enjoy and you know review comment fav and follow oh yeah check out reality I redid it and I feel this remake of the story is better than the other story it's much more umm I don t know how to explain it but please excuse the mistakes and enjoy

Chapter 7

It was dark and silent there was an ominous feeling about the night, and under the warehouse the siblings were staring at night seemed like one of those scary movie nights, with the thunder and lightning noises in the background. Stark yawned and looked at Tier with a nod she nodded back and ran to the dock where the water was and silently dived in Stark then turned to Ulquiorra and Szayel with a pointed look they nodded and walked into the shadows quietly. Stark sighed and looked at his remaining three brothers who were still by him they all had malicious grins on their faces ready for a fight he gave them a simple look and they immediately ran into the warehouse. Stark ran climbing up the highest tree and getting his sniper gun ready they were ending this futile chase. Grimmjow, Nnoitra,and Gin walked into the warehouse looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Ho look who's back it's time for payback we won't forgive you for what you did."

The brothers looked and saw Ho and Ban both holding hands and glaring with their normal get up on along with Tsukishima and Shuren. Tsukishima had a sword in his hand he was an extremely tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length and has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. He was wearing all white which was blinding to the eye and made Gin especially pissed he was sick of looking at white and Shuren had purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face he was wearing a white bodysuit with unusual square patterns with black fabric wrapped around his left leg, a cloak and red chains and shackles on his neck and chest.

"Hello you must be the one's who are going to somehow kill us we won't allow you to win so get ready to die." Tsukishima stated.

Nnoitra grinned "Oh and you think the three of you can kill us?"

Ban scowled "Oh you think it's just us oh no assholes it's all of us."

Grimmjow sneered as he looked and saw Mabashi, a orange-red hair is messy and jaw-length on the right side, but clean and cut short on the left wearing a sleeveless shirt with a collar both sporting a black trim. He has two red belts around his waist and four black belts around his shorts, two on each leg, and wears dark and somewhat loose boots and his tongue piercing showing, along with Ryo Utagawa who has short brown hair, which fans up at the ends, and a large goatee (no not like Starks) wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest and a snake around his neck. They both came out the sides of the sides revealing themselves both having wicked smiles on their faces Gin glared as he saw Menis who had spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes, his outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes his midriff, and his sash hangs below his left hip and Kokuto is a tall and lean-built man with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair he was wears a sleeveless white shirt his upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages, and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his waist he had chains are located on his wrists and around his neck with tufts of white hair can be seen protruding from a fold in his bandages coming out from the middle with scowls on their faces. Nnoitra looked up and saw the leader Kugo Ginjo is a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck wearing dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar.

Ho smiled "It seems you're out numbered."

Outside Szayel and Ulquiorra heard what was going on and quickly ran inside the warehouse Szayel having scalpels in his hands like daggers and Ulquiorra having a samari sword in his. Nnoitra cracked his knuckles with a malicious grin while Gin just grinned wickedly and Grimmjow snarled while Ulquiorra and Szayel got in a ready position. They were ready to attack when Kugo started to laugh.

"Forgive me for laughing but you really think you can win?"

Ulquiorra frowned "And why do you think you will win?"

"Because we must win there is no other option." Menis stated.

Mabashi laughed and ran to attack Gin, Gin smiled as he and Mabashi tussled rolling outside of the warehouse Kokuto smiled and swung his chains around wrapping them around Nnoitra neck Nnoitra growled and started punching Kokuto. Menis gave a battlefield cry and pulled out two swords and ran to Ulquiorra who had his sword ready both blocking and attacking each other Tsukishima got his sword ready and ran to Szayel. Shuren grinned maliciously at Grimmjow and punched him Grimmjow cracked his neck and smiled looking at his knuckles and then back at Shuren and shrugged and effectively punched Shuren. Ryo Ho and Ban walked outside looking at each other and then smirking Ryo knew Stark was on the roof so he and his snake Fried decided to climb up to the roof where Starrk was waiting Ryo smiled as other snakes surrounded him; while Ho and Ban were on the docks looking around for Tier.

"Ho where is the girl?"

Ban shrugged "Like hell if I know but we have to find her master won't like it if they aren't dead."

"Damn it you know master really is a bitch but we can't fail." Ho explained.

Ban laughed "You are right she is a real pain in the ass."

Ban and Ho laughed and went to the water and jumped in both holding hands floating in the water looking for Tier said girl was distracted playing with the baby sharks. The alpha shark growled causing Tier and the baby sharks to swim to him he gave Tier a sharp look telling Tier the targets have arrived. Tier swam to the surface of the water grabbing Ho and Ban to the bottom of the water of course they fought back Ho pulled Tier's hair while Ban started to choke her the female shark saw Tier as her small pup being abused and growled charging as she went to go aid Tier which scared the hell out of Ho and Ban and had them release themselves from Tier quickly and started to swim to shore. Tier growled and swam after them gaining on them and happily biting off Ho's leg dragging him down back to the bottom of the water Ban screamed and charged for Ho which made Tier happy cause with just the flick of her wrist a rope of seaweed came out choking Ban Tier called the baby sharks causing them to munch on Ban causing him to die painfully and held Ho up so the female shark to bite his head of Tier grinned wickedly and swam back to the surface where she saw Stark just now shooting Ryo in the head after being surrounded by millions of snakes Stark went to ground level where Tier was and shivered.

"Well that was creepy." Stark stated.

Tier laughed "I can imagine with all those snakes must have been cringy as hell looks like Gin is just finishing up."

They both looked and saw Gin on top of Mabashi with blood all over his face and Mabashi dismembered like seriously his arms and legs were gone and Gin was trying to pull his head off but Stark stopped him. He frowned but stopped what he was doing and walked in the warehouse followed by the others it seems everyone's fight was done Kokuto was split in half very brutally by Nnoitra and Tsukishima was cut open by Szayel who was currently dissecting his body finding nothing out of the ordinary much to his dismay. Ulquiorra had Menis head in his hand and just sighed Grimmjow on the other hand was clawing into Shuren abdominal Stark immediately told him to stop he growled but stopped and they all turned to Kugo who was about to flee but Szayel threw a scalpel hitting the center of his chest not hard enough to pierce his chest but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. Stark went up to him and pointed his gun at his head much to their amazement he was laughing which freaked the kids out a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Ulquiorra asked.

Kugo continued to laugh "You did nothing you think we broke out the asylum on our own hahaha our master did that and she wiped away much of the data base you can't stop her she won't let you win she knows your every move."

"She?" Gin questioned.

"What didn't think a girl could lead something well we didn't either but the bitch is ruthless and mean she wants the freaks out to play and you will die."

Stark sighed and shot Kugo he obviously wasn't going to say anything else the group called Kenpachi to tell him the deed was done and went home. Tier went to her room while her brothers fought over the shower and lay down no sooner as she did that her phone started to ring she looked and saw it was Toshiro.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Tier so guess what."_

"I don't know what?"

 _"So Shinji likes to flirt with the umm 'popular' kids at school and found out there's going to be a dorm party tonight and we're inviting you and your brothers."_

Tier looked at the time it was only ten in the morning "What time does it start?"

 _"Hmm around midnight it will be fun I promise you."_

"Sure then I'll be there along with my brothers."

Toshiro smiled and said his goodbyes leaving Tier to what she needed to do and went back to work which was giving ice cream to people he hated his uniform it was pink and with white slacks and a ice cream hat it was hideous. Toshiro sighed and looked around when he saw he was alone at the counter he got on his phone and started texting people until his boss spotted him.

"Toshiro what the fuck are you doing on your phone!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and turned to his boss Jai he was short with black hair and an ugly attitude he always got on top of Toshiro for stupid shit. Jai was glaring heatedly at Toshiro as he looked him up and down Toshiro swore he was a pervert but he didn't want to see if he was right about that.

"Jai hey I was texting my cousin telling him to come and get me since my shift is almost over."

Jai growled "But you aren't off yet so get off your fucking phone and get back to work or you're fired."

Toshiro eye started to twitch as he put his phone up and got back to work and started to clean his area to get ready to go he really did hate his boss. When finally done he clocked out and went to Renji's car getting in the front seat and stripping out of his uniform quickly changing into a pair of camo shorts and a tight black shirt.

"So how was work?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes "Shh don't mention that hell hole now where to next?"

"Shiro he's about to get off and then straight to Uryu then I go to the house with you guys and then crash for a bit until it's time to get Shinji and Ichigo." Renji explained

Toshiro yawned and decided to crash for a bit while Renji drove at the club Shinji and Ichigo were setting up for the other strippers and the bartenders Rangiku was in her office and was doing paper work.

"Hey Ichi how are you and Grimmjow?"

Ichigo smiled "We're great we text everyday and this relationship isn't all about sex I'm actually happy."

Shinji smiled and hugged Ichigo "I'm so happy for you Nnoitra and I are getting more serious."

"Oh Shin I'm so happy for you."

Tier yawned as she woke up looking at the time it was about ten so she decided to go downstairs where she saw her father Sosuke and Nel sitting at the dining room table both eating and working Tier snorted and kissed Sosuke on the cheek and Nel on the neck. Nel smiled and looked at her sister go in the fridge for some tuna and come back to the table and sit with her sister and Father.

"Well how was your sleep dear?" Nel asked.

Tier gave a thumbs up "It was great I didn't want to get up."

Sousuke chuckled "Well then that's something we all can relate to what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh well there's this party me and the boys were invited to so we're going."

Nel smiled "That's good can I come too I mean I'm sure I'll raise your social status if I come."

"No you certainly can't Nel you have work to do no playing around." Sosuke stated.

Nel groaned and pouted "Fine...oh yeah speaking of party invites a girl called you I answered since you were sleep it was a girl named Orihime or something."

Tier stopped eating and looked and Nel "What she want?"

"Well she wants to apologize to you she says she can't wait to see you at the party."

Tier frowned as she continued eating Sosuke decided to talk after a moment of silence "So my daughter did you find a lover of some sorts yet?"

"Haha no working on it but I fear I will never find someone."

Nel scowled "Now hush that foolishness you'll find someone sweetie there's someone out there for everyone I mean even Dad is seeing someone and I mean look at him."

Tier laughed as Sousuke glared at Nel "What do you mean by that Neliel."

"Oh don't you dare use your I'm scary voice on me."

Tier looked and decided to leave the table and get an outfit ready while going to her room she decided to check on her brothers Szayel was on his phone and smiling...he was obviously texting Uryu. She went to Ulquiorra's room and saw him video chatting with Toshiro he seemed to be apologizing about not being able to attend a date she shrugged and went to Gin's room and saw no one so she checked Grimmjow's room only to see Pantera sleep. Tier tilted her head and went to Nnoitra room and not to her surprise Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Gin were fighting she rolled her eyes and went to see what Stark was up to and saw he was laying down but not sleep she tilted her head and went in his room and laid down in his bed. Stark turned to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"What s wrong wolfie?"

Stark chuckled "Nothing at all sharkie just thinking is all."

"Hmm sounds boring when you should be getting ready for the party we were invited to so we can find potential lovers."

"That's the thing baby I m confused on well umm you see me and Renji have been talking."

Tier tried to not laugh but she couldn't help it "So you like Renji?"

"Fuck off I don t know I mean I m not gay so I don t know if I like him or not he s cool and sorta hot I guess ugh I m so confused." Stark sighed out.

Tier snorted "Okay so you're bi I get you."

"So I'm bi? hmm feels weird well whatever come on sharkie get up it going on eleven and you need to get dressed along with the other so we can make to this party on time."

Tier smiled and kissed Starks cheek and left to go get dressed she didn t feel like wearing anything formal so she decided on a pair of rip jeans and a collared white shirt. She put makeup on hiding her gills and fins and had her hair out making sure she was flawless before she left she made sure to have a purse ready and went downstairs calling her brothers they quickly came downstairs all color coding their hair and wearing blue ripped jeans to match. Tier smiled and walked to Stark's car her brothers following close behind and getting in the car. While driving it was pretty quiet until Ulquiorra s phone started ringing everyone turned their heads to him wanting to know who it was Ulquiorra sighed and answered putting it on speaker knowing they would take his phone if he didn't.

"Yes?"

 _'Ulquiorra are you coming to the party?'_

"Umm well yes why?"

 _'Oh good well can you meet me outside in the front?'_

Ulquiorra tilted his head "Of course I can may I ask why?"

 _'It s a surprise see ya in a few.'_

They hung up after a quick good-bye Ulquiorra put his phone in his pocket and looked forward with a blank stare. Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Gin were laughing while Szayel was chuckling Tier was giggling and Stark was smiling. Ulquiorra frowned and asked what was the problem with them it took them a moment but Gin decided to answer.

"Dude Toshiro wants you to fuck him."

Ulquiorra scowled "No he doesn t he simply wants to speak with me that s it."

Nnoitra laughed louder "Wow you re such a prude but okay whatever see for yourself."

Just in time Stark parked and they all exited the car and went to the front Ulquiorra immediately went to Toshiro who was wearing jean shorts and a black tank and had a bag in his hand. The siblings decided to go in but peek and see what was happening and what they were talking about.

"Hey Toshiro what did you want to talk about?"

Toshiro smiled brightly "I was thinking about skipping the party and doing something more fun."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes I've been meaning to update your tech devices at your house seems much more fun and more productive than a party."

Toshiro giggled, "No I meant you know what come on I ll show you I have an uber waiting and ready come on."

Toshiro dragged Ulquiorra away leaving the remaining siblings laughing they walked upstairs to where the party was being held, and much to Tier s surprise Orihime was there with a smile on her face. The boys went into the room leaving the girls to talk knowing Tier could handle herself especially against someone like Orihime.

"Hi Tier can we talk?"

A/N Dun Dun Dun was it good ugh ' m cringing I don t think this was a good chapter but whatever anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN yesss it's halloween tomorrow I have my costume and I m ready and please PM if you think I should pursue this StarkxRenji thing or should I find someone else for Stark and should it be a female or male well byeeeeee I do have LOVE AND HIP HOP New York to watch soooo see you through the screen


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hi enjoy forgive mistakes and you know the usually short and not the best chapter in my opinion but because its thanksgiving break I'll try to update frequently so enjoy comment and review follow fav oh and make guesses on who you think the leader is you'll never guess who it is or maybe you will eh whatever

Chapter 8

Tier looked at Orihime and frowned she wanted to say no with all her heart she wanted to yell and scream at Orihime out for pissing her off, but all she did was shrug and walked with her. Orihime apologized about her attitude as they walked asking Tier to give her another chance for a friendship. Tier thought she thought long and hard about this she wanted to say no she really did her gut was telling her to say no, but against her better judgement she grinned and nodded her head. Orihime squealed and jumped up and down out of joy and grabbed Tier's hand and walked back to the party Orihime stated she was going to look for Tatsuki and that she would be right back Tier smiled and nodded and watched as she left. Tier looked around the dim dorm and searched for her brothers she immediately spotted Stark who was talking to Renji about something probably manly and snorted her brother was exploring his sexual orientation and she couldn't help but laugh at him she bet he was being awkward as hell. She continued to look and saw Shinji and Nnoitra leaving the party Tier shook her head they weren't going to waste anytime, she also spotted Szayel and Uryu both looking super smart Tier smirked when Uryu grabbed Szayel's hand and led him out of the party. As Tier continued looking she went to the bar to get something to drink and to her surprise was sitting by Ichigo who was talking to some guy that wasn't Grimmjow she leaned in trying to be as nosey as possible.

"So Ichi you here alone?"

Ichigo sighed, "Nooo for the last time Maki no I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Aw come on Ichi you don't be like that."

Tier ordered a drink as she continued to listen to Ichigo turn down Maki and located Grimmjow coming out of the bathroom she grinned mischievously knowing a fight was about to happen. At the cousins house Ulquiorra was just waking up from his and Toshiro's three rounds of sex he needed a nap he grabbed his boxers and went downstairs where he saw Toshiro fixing something to eat. Toshiro smiled when he saw Ulquiorra and ran up to him kissing him deeply wrapping his arms around his neck and giggled.

"Hey handsome how was your nap?"

Ulquiorra smiled, "It was amazing forgive my inexperience."

"What no you were great you just need more practice Ulqui...like now!" Toshiro explained.

Ulquiorra eyes widened as Toshiro dragged him back to his room and started kissing him. It's hard for Szayel to control his temper when he's riled which is why he doesn't let things get to him, but when a person is having a makeout session with their boyfriend or girlfriend and is interrupted by said boyfriend or girlfriend ex anyone would get mad. Uryu was yelling at Mayuri who was sputtering nonsense and Szayel was getting irritated by the presence of Mayuri so he decided to step in.

"Come on man let's not do this," Szayel sighed.

Mayuri stopped yelling at Uryu and turned to Szayel, "Who the hell are you exactly?"

"This is Szayel he's my boyfriend," Uryu stated.

Mayuri frowned, "Oh so you moved on that fast wow I thought we had something special."

"You would cut me open and experiment on me and abused me you scarred me for like ever and you weren't even good in bed." Uryu explained.

"You fucking bitch how dare you."

Mayuri went to tackle Uryu but Szayel punched him and went to work letting all his frustration and anger out on Mayuri while Uryu tried to pry him off of his ex. Szayel was pissed he wasn't going to let up on Mayuri not after what he did to Uryu no he was going to end the motherfucker, but as he was punching the asshole in his face Uryu amazingly pulled Szayel off of Mayuri. Szayel frowned as he heard Mayuri whimper and whine in pain like the bitch Szayel knew he was; Uryu took Szayel's hand and walked away from his ex. They walked around the campus for a bit holding hands being the perfect couples talking about irrelevant stuff while walking Szayel decided to pull Uryu close and kissed him Uryu sighed happily and kissed back. Nnoitra for the first time in his life was exhausted Shinji worked him hard and he was in a daze of nirvana they had been fucking non-stop and man was Nnoitra in a happy bliss. He was at Shinji's and his cousins house and in Shinji's room and Shinji was downstairs doing something. After a few minutes Nnoitra got up and went to see what Shinji was actually doing and much to his surprise his little brother Ulquiorra was in the kitchen with Toshiro and at the door just coming in was Szayel and Uryu making out not caring about anything or anyone but their sexual urges Nnoitra snorted and looked to find Shinji who was in the living room watching tv Nnoitra frowned and sat down next to him Shinji beamed him a smile and kissed him giving him a quick peck.

"You left me that wasn't very nice," Nnoitra whined.

Shinji snorted, "Well you were taking a nap and I didn't want to wake you."

Nnoitra grinned and relaxed next to Shinji and watched the movie he picked out which was of course Magic Mike. Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking away from the campus and chatting it up enjoying each other's company. They didn't know where they were going they just knew they didn't want to leave each other's company so they kept walking Ichigo leaning on Grimmjow's shoulder and Grimmjow was just holding Ichigo's waist possessively. Ichigo found it adorable especially after he watched Grimmjow thoroughly beat the shit out of Maki for flirting with him anyways they were walking and talking about stupid stuff when Ichigo's phone started ringing he sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

 _'Ichi we have a problem.'_

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and then at the phone, _(("Speak Shiro what's the problem"))_

Grimmjow frowned they were speaking a different language and he didn't like that.

 _(('Well it's our parents me and Gin were umm having some fun when uncle Isshin and uncle Kisuke called me they seemed on edge'))_

 _(("Did they say what they wanted?"))_

 _(( No but they told me to tell everyone we are to meet at uncle Kisuke's house NOW'))_

Ichigo growled but said okay and then his goodbyes and hung up,Ichigo turned to Grimmjow with a sad look on his face, "Sorry Grimm we need to cut this time short family things."

"Yeah is everything okay?"

Ichigo sighed,"Yeah everything is fine just need to talk to the family is all clear somethings."

Ichigo then kissed Grimmjow on the cheek and got his phone out and started to walk away Grimmjow went to follow but Ichigo quickly stopped him telling him he'd call him later. Grimmjow frowned and decided to walk home grumbling about not being able to get laid and wanting to make out you know the usual things hormonal guys complain about. When he arrived home he saw Tier on the couch with Nel and tilted his head walking up to them to see what they were doing. Tier was talking to Nel about some girl thing and to be honest he didn't want to try and be involved so he decided to go to the gym room and work out you know lift some over three hundred pound weights and punch a bag full of sand yeah that seemed fun. Tier was conversing with Nel she was suspicious and decided to ask Nel to help her out.

"So you're telling me you think the leader of all this killing stuff is someone you already know?" Nel asked.

Tier nodded "When I overheard Ban and Ho they spoke like they knew who we were on a personal level I don't know how to explain it and then what Kugo said this women they work for is someone we already know and I bet it's...Tatsuki"

"Hold on little one don't let your emotions get in the way of your work explain why do you think it's Tatsuki?"

"She put me and Orihime against each other and she played me she used me to get info like she used me to get Orihime."

Nel shook her head, "You know you just might be onto something."

Just as Nel said that Szayel and the others came in mumbling and whining about family issues while across town the cousins were getting scolded by their parents. Isshin Kurosaki was Ichigo's dad he was a doctor who worked at Karakura mental hospital as well as the ordinary hospital with bff Ryuken Isshin is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks around his mid forties he was fun and energetic to be around but he could be serious when he needed to except for when he was around his youngest kids Karin and Yuzu. Ryuken was Uryu's father he worked at the hospital full time and helped Isshin at the mental hospital from time to time Ryuken had narrow blue eyes, and is fair-skinned with white hair and wore rimless glasses. Ryuken always seemed cold and mean but in reality he was actually well cold and mean he was harsh on all his family including Isshin, Kisuke, Rangiku, Zangetsu, and Yoruichi but he did love them. Kisuke was Shinji's, Renji's, Jinta and Ururu father he is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes his hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble he worked alongside Zangetsu and ran a small shop where he invented new things he was sorta like a hippie cool like a stoner he was married to Yoruichi who is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height she has dark skin, golden irises and purple hair her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin length bangs framing the sides of her face she was ruthless, sneaky, and perverted like her husband. Zangetsu was Shiro's and Tensa's father he was a lean built, and stoic middle-aged man he has pale skin not as pale as Shiro's he had high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights he worked alongside Kisuke and made weapons special designed weapons for the government he was always serious yet was a cool guy. Lastly was Rangiku who was Toshiro's mother she had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and was known for her big breasts she ran the gay bar as well as other bars but her main one was the gay bar so she could keep an eye on the kids she was always showing off her breast to men and women she didn't care she just liked to flaunt what she had. The parents had deep scowls on their faces as they looked at their children Toshiro decided to speak first to stop the tension.

"Why were we called here exactly?"

Rangiku smiled, "How have you boys been?"

The cousins were taken back their parents they were sure they were in trouble they thought they were about to get the reprimanding of a lifetime.

"Wait a minute we ain't in trouble?" Shiro asked.

"No son why did you boys do anything that we need to know of?" Zangetsu asked.

Shinji frowned, "Why did you call us here?"

Kisuke grinned, "Aww my precious confused child we just wanted to check up on you is all."

Ichigo shook his head, "Dad what's the real reason you asked us here?"

"Just as your uncle Kisuke said just to check up on you, "Isshin answered.

Uryu snorted, "No Father you do not simply want to check up on me."

Ryuken glared "So are you still sewing instead of being a doctor?"

Uryu sighed, "Honestly you can just ask how I've been."

Yoruichi snorted,"Listen children we wanted to just check up on you all nothing more nothing less now tell us how is the fashion business coming?"

"Well Ichigo is doing good when it comes to designing the dresses Shinji and Uryu are doing great with the sewing Shiro as the accountant is doing a marvelous job and as the manager I'm doing pretty damn good." Toshiro explained.

"That's great kids now be on your toes okay stick together always swallow-"

"RANGIKU," Ryuken shouted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes,"Okay I'm out of here see ya Shinji Uryu come on I have some designs I want to show you Tosh Shi come on you need to inform us on our finances and manage us."

The boys nodded and left leaving their parents to stare at them leave Kisuke heard the door close and frowned "It wasn't them."

"Of course it wasn't but it's someone they know." Isshin answered

Ryuken sighed, "I hope our children won't get hurt."

"All I know is Kenpachi wants the leader found and they some how are close to our kids if they were able to steal Zangetsu's weapons Kisuke neurotransmitters that were hidden in Rangiku's club as well as snuck in the mental hospital and took Ryuken's and my patients and now they're dead...thanks to Sosuke's kids who our kids are dating."Yoruichi explained.

Rangiku sighed, "I wonder who the leader is."

Tier and Nel continued to analyze what they already knew and was still missing the main component. Tier sighed as she stretched cracking her neck and back while Nel went in the kitchen to make a sandwich. While Tier was trying to find something her phone rang she answered saying a hello.

 _'Hi Tier its me Orihime I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight Tatsuki canceled on me.'_

Tier shrugged, "Sure why not."

Orihime squealed on the other line, _'yay okay I'll send you the address and dinner starts at eight.'_

"Okay see you there."

They hung up right when Nel came back with her sandwich Tier told her that Orihime invited her out and of course Nel frowned, "You're going to dinner with her then I'm going too so come on let's get dressed."

Tier snorted as Nel ate her sandwich and went to her room to get dressed.

A/N Maybe I should stop the story I mean I got a PM from some irrelevant person saying that this story is horrible legit was about to post this and I got a PM saying to stop the story its horrible and hard to read and I'm like maybe I should if its that bad maybe I should stop so I don't know don't forget to comment review and fav as well as follow so I guess this bye


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey surprised don't be cause I told you I'd be updating more since you know its break guys I hope you enjoy this chapter I think its pretty okay but don't forget to comment and review first and then fav and follow cause I need some pointers on this story especially after that irrelevant person flamed me like damn is the story that bad but whatever please forgive the mistakes and enjoy okay

Chapter 9

Nel was suspicious of this Orihime girl yes she knew that Orihime and Tier had mended their differences, but if you fuck with her sister or brothers even once in the wrong way well that's the end of them. They were at the restaurant that Orihime invited Tier to it was a type of formal restaurant and Tier wish she dressed appropriately instead of jeans and a plain black collared shirt, Nel on the other hand was wearing a elegant dress the color black that looked beautiful on her curvaceous body. Nel looked around and frowned following Tier to where Orihime was she examined her she had bright smile wearing a black and striped white dress she looked pretty but Nel could tell she was hiding something. Tier introduced Nel to Orihime and Orihime expressed her love for Nel's fashion and commented on how big of a fan she was Nel smiled and sat down along with Tier.

"So Nel I'm surprised you're not in Paris."

Nel tilted her head, "Ah you follow my work very closely I can see why I'm flattered."

Orihime smiled "By the way I'm sorry for the late invite Tier this was suppose to be a date between Tatsuki and I but she said she had some business to attend to."

"What business would that be if you don't mind me asking." Nel asked.

Orihime sighed, "She said she needed to check on somethings at the docks or something I don't know I never pay attention."

Nel squinted her eyes, "Oh so Tatsuki works at the docks?"

"I don't know she doesn't tell me those things and I never ask."

Nel frowned she was done asking questions that she knew Orihime wasn't going to fully answer she sat back and thought as Orihime and Tier interacted. Uryu sighed he was sleepy as hell and he wanted to sleep but he couldn't he had to study and work hard to keep his grades up. He was in his room with a overly large black tokyo ghoul shirt on having his hair up in a messy bun he wanted a nap but instead decided to sew he looked at the dress that Ichigo gave him to sew and got to work. It was 15 minutes later when his phone started ringing he checked Caller ID and smiled it was Szayel he clicked the answer button and then speaker and continued sewing.

 _'Hey Uryu what's up?'_

Szayel took the pin he had out his mouth, "Nothing much Szayel just working is all."

 _'What have I told you huh you need to rest baby you need to sleep.'_

"I can't I need to work I have too much to do Szayel."

Szayel growled on the other end, _'Fine then I'm coming over and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be out like a light.'_

Uryu stopped sewing when Szayel hung up and shivered he couldn't wait to be put to sleep by his boyfriend yup they made official at the dorm party. Shiro and Ichigo were on the couch watching the wrestling channel together Shiro smiled and decided he wanted to wrestle with Ichigo so he punched Ichigo in the gut cupped his hands together and hit his back. Ichigo whined as Shiro started to kick him, Shinji heard Ichigo's whine and gasped when he saw Ichigo getting beat up by Shiro and ran to tackle Shiro away from Ichigo. Ichigo got up when Shiro was pinned by Shinji and growled he walked up to Shiro and grabbed his hair and started punching him Shiro smiled and head butted Ichigo and grabbed Shinji's head slamming it on the ground Toshiro ran into the TV room and saw Shiro fighting Ichigo and Shinji. He sighed and shook his head Shiro was about to get his ass kicked he went back to the kitchen to fix lunch they had classes tomorrow and he had to study as well as manage his cousins.

Back with the fight Shiro was having the time of his life he loved fighting and he loved winning more but like all victories when you get cocky you start losing and that's when it happened Ichigo gripped Shiro's neck and slammed him on the ground Shinji frowned and got up and slammed his elbow down on Shiro's gut Shiro gasped out air as the two beat up on him he groaned as the two double teamed him. Toshiro decided on spaghetti for lunch they all loved eating spaghetti and it was good for anytime of the day Toshiro smiled he was happy him and Ulquiorra were a couple and he was ecstatic, but sexually he was okay he wanted more but it was obvious his boyfriend was very inexperienced and couldn't keep it up for but only one round, so he needed to make the decision and decide whether to buy or not buy his boyfriend Viagra.

Ichigo smiled as he and Shinji watched Shiro on the floor with a busted lip and a forming black eye they had no remorse for what they did at all they leaned on each other and started flipping through channels when the doorbell rang Ichigo kicked Shiro telling him to get it Shiro growled but did as he was told and went to answer the door and much to his surprise it was Renji, Stark, and Szayel at the door.

"Renji not much of a surprise but Szayel and Stark?"

Szayel smiled, "I'm here to help Uryu with his work so if you'd excuse me."

Szayel walked passed Shiro said his hello's to the others and went upstairs to Uryu's room Shiro snorted and then turned back to his Stark and his cousin Renji. Renji smiled and walked in Stark following behind him giving a wave of greeting to Shiro and the others. Shinji and Ichigo tilted their heads as they saw Renji take Stark to the spare room they thought Stark was straight. Ulquiorra frowned as he talked with Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Gin he was worried that Toshiro was going to break up with him because of lack of sex experience and who better to help him than his horny brothers.

"So you're scared Toshiro is going to leave you?" Nnoitra asked.

Toshiro nodded "Yes when we had intercourses I seemed very immature versus him who was always wanting to go at it."

Grimmjow laughed "Well I never had that problem...but maybe you should umm talk to him about it?"

"Or you know keep doing it until you're experienced well no just get some damn viagra it'll keep you up for a while."Gin stated.

Ulquiorra sighed "I will talk to him about it."

"How about now we can go over and you know say hi." Nnoitra grinned.

Grimmjow smirked "Yeah let's go visit them so Ulqui won't have to go alone."

"Yes I'm in let's go I m coming Shiro my love!" Gin shouted.

The boys looked as Gin ran to his room to go get dressed and laughed deciding to do the same. Nel and Tier were still with Orihime at her house she stated she didn't want to be alone so Nel and Tier said they'd keep her company. Her house was a small average house with the basic kitchen living room and dining room it was two stories with two rooms and a average tv Nel and Tier sat on the couch while Orihime straightened up. Dinner was okay Nel was losing her edge because she was begining to like Orihime but she couldn't let her guard down no she couldn't Tier was also getting to like Orihime as well but that meant nothing to her. Tier looked around and noticed pictures of a young Orihime and a man who looked to be in his mid twenties.

"Hey Orihime I see pictures of your young self with this man who is he?"

Orihime brought some tea and cookies out and sat them on the table and decided to sit in the love seat, "Oh that was my brother he was my everything and I his he was and will be the only man I ever love."

"What happened to him?" Nel asked.

Orihime sighed, "He was killed by the Yakuza's we owed them money and didn't have it they decided to teach him a lesson and killed him in front of me I was only nine no one was there to help him when I was he was...no one lifted a finger to help." Nel covered her mouth in horror as tears fell from her eyes Orihime looked and gave a weak smile, "It's okay they got what was coming to them."

Tier gave a look of pity, "I couldn't imagine losing my brothers or Nel I'm sorry Orihime."

Orihime smiled "It's fine now Nel you have yet to meet the cousins right you must meet them they want to be in the fashion industry like you are."

Tier nodded and the three of them called a uber and decided to drive to the cousins house when they arrived everyone seemed to already be there. Nel could understand since it was Sunday and the next day was work and school no wonder they wanted to hang out. Nel met the cousins along with a big guy named Chad, Shuuhei with a 69 sex tattoo, a lesbian named Chizuru, two friends by the name of Keigo and Mizuiro along with Renji and Rukia.

Nel greeted everyone as the cousins swooned over her asking her questions and complimenting her dress her hair her everything to say Nel was flattered was an understatement. Everyone decided to eat and chat enjoying Nel's company afterwards they all split some went to the rooms to get it on and others decided to stay downstairs and watch tv Tier and Orihime got to know each other better as well.

Elsewhere at the mental hospital Tatsuki was wearing all black no one would recognize her she went deep within the hospital where all the real crazies were she looked at the patients and smiled they were all crazy just like her master wanted them to be she looked at people through the windows and smiled she pressed the open button and watched as they eagerly left their confinements.

"Now my master wants you to have fun go paint the world red but remember you answer to her or she'll off you herself understood."

The crazies all smiled maliciously and ran out the hospital Tatsuki couldn't stop smiling as she walked out of the hospital, she got out her phone and called her master with a evil grin on her face.

 _'Yes'_

"Master I did as you asked."

 _'Good girl now go to your dorm relax and get ready to go to school tomorrow.'_

Tatsuki smiled and walked to her dorm happy to do her masters bidding she got to her dorm and went to her room and started to get ready for tomorrow. At the cousins house it was ten at night and it was time for everyone to leave says Nel anyways. Ichigo and Grimmjow were just finishing up with some much needed loving and Grimmjow was putting his clothes back on and Ichigo was enjoying the view of his boyfriend. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo who was too sore to get up and kissed him deeply Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow kissed him not wanting the kiss to end but sadly all good things have to come to an end Grimmjow said a quick see ya and left to leave with his siblings. Ichigo gave a loving sigh as Grimmjow left and fell asleep.

The next day it was school classes for everyone started early since that's how they wanted their schedules so they all got up and decided to eat leftover spaghetti after getting dressed and brushing their teeth. Sosuke was in his office getting some paperwork done when Kenpachi Zaraki barged into his office with a deep frown on his face. Kenpachi was the chief of the Karakura police department he is a tall, muscular man with a wild and scary and aggressive appearance, which fits his personality. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges, he has green eyes and long, stringy black hair a noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye he was a brute and loved to fight which was why he was the captain.

"Kenpachi to what do I owe this unpleasant meeting?"

Kenpachi frowned, "We have more criminals out there, it was a break in the mental hospital I want those kids of yours to bring this leader down not even a full 24 hr's and already more than over a hundred people are dead."

"So someone is pulling the strings what about security camera's?"

"No we can't tell who or what it is all we know is they broke out some very dangerous patients more so than the last."

Sosuke sighed "Okay then give me the info on the patients."

"Can't you have to go to Isshin and Kisuke for that." Kenpachi stated.

"Yes well looks as if we aren't going to get the patient's information."

Kenpachi growled "Sosuke I understand you, Isshin and Kisuke have bad blood but get over it we have innocent people dying."

"I guess it is time we get over this petty feud."

Kenpachi glared "Good now I gotta go I have to work late and the misses is not happy about that."

"How is Retsu and Yachiru doing?"

"Yachiru is going through a rebellion stage and is being defiant to me and her mother mostly me though since she's scared of her mother more than me."

Sosuke gave a small smile, "I remember those days Nel was the worse one then Tier came and demanded my attention more than all the others she was cute and she hated when I showed her brothers or Nel more attention than her she'd throw tantrum among tantrum among tantrum yeah...I'm sorry I will check in with Kisuke and Isshin later on today."

Kenpachi nodded "Your kids changed you, you use to be an asshole everyone hated you but you've changed it's a good change see ya Sosuke."

Kenpachi left leaving Sosuke to reminisce on him and his kids he remembered when Ulquiorra was only just turning eight Szayel was getting use to the age Tier was nine and a little fire cracker Gin was ten and Grimmjow and Nnoitra were eleven and Stark was twelve and Nel was eighteen off to college by then. They been done with training and was home with there dad and enjoying life Tier hated Szayel and Ulquiorra for being the youngest and would always fight them all the time for Sosuke s attention Gin,Grimmjow and Nnoitra always fought and got rough with each other and Stark well he slept. Sosuke smiled in the comfort of his office he really did love his children. At the college the couples were spending their free time together and talking with friends they were in general enjoying each other's company until it was time for class.

"Hey did you guys hear about the killers committing all those crimes?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki gasped "What no way."

"Yeah I heard that too it's scary." Chizuru stated.

Tier glared "Let me guess they were let out the mental hospital right."

"Yeah..wait Ichigo don't your dad work there?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo nodded "Yeah and Uncle Ryuken helps him out from time to time."

Tier sighed as she got ready to go back to her class Tatsuki and Orihime decided to walk with her and keep her company Tier smiled and chatted with them for a bit. Grimmjow was bored along with Gin and Nnoitra they were in their business class learning things they already knew. They were sitting in the back looking as their teacher sputtered shit about finances Gin sighed thinking of Shiro as the teacher talked he wanted sex he wanted Shiro he was utterly in love with him and wasn't afraid to say it.

Nnoitra was thinking of Shinji like crazy man he was whipped he was willing to do just about anything for him and why not they were going out now and a couple he never thought his dumbass would find anyone. Grimmjow took his phone out and decided to play a game since Ichigo was actually doing work in his class he sighed as he played on his phone Gin was texting and Nnoitra was sleep. Stark was skipping yup he didn't want to go to class so he didn't go to class he was in Renji's car with said man listening to music he was a little cautious on what he says not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"So Renji you skip often?" Stark mentally hit himself 'you idiot.

Renji laughed "Well it depends if I'm in the mood or not to be honest why this your first time?"

"Naw bro I skip all the time." Stark mentally screamed 'shut up idiot.'

"Hmm nice so want to ditch and do something fun?"

"Hell yeah."

Renji smiled and speeded off to some abandoned place to have some fun. After the day had ended and all classes were over everyone went home to study except Tatsuki who went to the docks. She looked around and went in the warehouse and smiled at the crazies who were staring at her with looks of confusion.

"Master wants you to go to the Karakura college tomorrow and make an appearance attack any and everyone leave no survivors understand oh and guys please don't be shy."

Tatsuki laughed as the patients grinned evilly it was time for her masters pets to have fun.

A/N How was it I told you I'd update frequently hello when break is here updates will be plentiful don't forget to review comment follow fav and I'll see you guys tomorrow or the next day if I can get enough love for this chapter cause I think I did okay to be honest so byeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay I'm going to keep this short excuse the mistakes and hope you enjoy read review comment and that's all thanks for all the favs and follows guys and enjoy.

Chapter 10

It was a nice warm Tuesday morning and it was a wonderful day Tatsuki surprisingly surprised the cousins at their house with Orihime asking them to skip. Toshiro was the one to shut that option down stating that wasn't going to happen Tatsuki frowned Orihime stating they should go to school as well Orihime gave a confused look but shrugged. The cousins got dressed and walked out their house and decided to go to the library to study with Orihime and a reluctant was with Toshiro annoying the hell out of him while they looked at books Shinji, Uryu, and Ichigo were talking about design ideas and Tatsuki and Orihime were talking amongst themselves about lovey dovey shit. It was quiet in the library nerds were there geeks were there and the normal anime and game people were there it was a nice quiet that everyone enjoyed. Ichigo was texting his bae telling him where he was and that he would see him when they have their lunch. Tier was still at home it was almost time for her to get to class yet she felt something bad was going to happen her brothers were downstairs rough housing Tier sighed happy the school had a pond because her shark family would be able to play without a lot if effort on her part getting them into the pond, she was a water goddess after all . She went downstairs telling her brothers to be ready for anything making them frown and go back to their rooms for some much needed weapons and equipment. Tier frowned as she went to her classes she couldn't shake off that feeling that something dangerous was going to happen at the campus she walked to her class where she saw Orihime and Tatsuki arguing hid in the shadows to listen closely.

"Orihime we need to leave come on lets just go."

Orihime glared, "I told you no we need to be here for our classes and our friends they're practically our family."

"Then have to convince them skip with us we have to push the issue."

Orihime growled about to say something very uncharterstic but contained herself, "Tats you know how serious they are about their classes so now we will stop this conversation and go in class understand I'm not skipping."

Tatsuki growled back and went into the class Orihime following behind her Tier squinted her eyes, _'why did Tatsuki want to skip?_ '

She shrugged and went in class Orihime calling her to sit with them, the day went by uneventfully everyone went to their normal lunch setting and sat down and started eating and chatting. Tier looked around the campus and saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged for like the second time that day Ichigo was laying on Grimmjow's chest as he played on his phone when he noticed odd looking people coming into the campus he decided to sit up and watch and be nosey.

There were five of them the first one was big like mucho big he was a giant with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium, he has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back, but aside from this, he is bald he has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes wearing a white and black tilted his head he looked strange the other Ichigo had to say was a little hot..more than a little but Ichigo was with Grimmjow the man showing his skin leaving the numerous red tattoos across his chest exposed wearing black sweatpants, he had long black hair, and he has dark gold eyes. The next guy freaked him out a bit reminding Ichigo of one of his good friends Yumichika in personality but looks well lets say this guy was large, bulky, and muscular he has long, wavy black hair, large glossy lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes wearing shorts that were too short and a crop top purple shirt it literally scared Ichigo.

The next one was a girl who seems to love the color purple she looked similar to that of the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion. She had short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poufy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. Ichigo had to look at the other cause damn he was adorably cute he was a slim, male with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a youthful, feminine face. The last one made Ichigo shiver in disgust the man was tall and bulky he had black spiked up hair and looked like he was in his fifties he had wrinkles all over and relatively big lips not cute at all. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo staring at the group and got his brothers and sister attention Tier stomach dropped she knew something bad was going to happen the group looked at the odd people go by they just walked as random people moved out their way as they went to the middle of the campus.

"Alright listen up we're going to give you...three seconds to run and then we're going to start bashing heads my name is Yammy the guy with no shirt on is Abriama the premadana name is Charlotte and the gothic chick is Cirrucci then the skinny guy is Vega and lastly the old man is Aledgor and that was your three seconds."

The group grabbed random civilians and started bashing their skulls in everyone screamed and ran in a panic. Tier eyes widened they were going to attack in plain daylight she looked at the innocent blood that was spilt and growled. The friends all screamed and ran Shinji grabbed Uryu and Toshiro, and Shiro grabbed Ichigo along with Chizuru, Chad had Keigo and Mizurio in each arm and Rukia on his back Shuuhei got Renji and Orihime and hauled ass not looking back as they ran the siblings watched their friends and lovers leave making sure they got out safely.

Nnoitra looked at Gin who eyes stayed on the threat and Grimmjow stretched as he looked at the targets Ulquiorra was by Stark who had his guns out and Szayel had his ninja knives out and Tier was walking to the pond she blew a breath as she got in the water and swam deep down she punched the ponds floor she had to get her sharks. Ichigo was just leaving campus with his friends when he stopped Grimmjow wasn't with him he was still with those savage killers and he'd be damned if he leaves his man alone he was a ride or die type bitch he took a deep breath and ran back not listening to the pleas for him to go back. Ichigo hid behind a tree scouting the area to find Grimmjow he was scared as hell but Grimmjow was his boyfriend Ichigo looked around and noticed Shinji, Toshiro, Shiro and Uryu behind trees all glaring at Ichigo, he smiled and continued to look for Grimmjow and literally stopped breathing when Yammy walked right up by his tree Ichigo crouched down not saying a word.

"Yammy what happened to the blonde girl the boy with the guns the emo looking guy the pink haired boy and the three insane looking one's?" Cirrucci asked.

Yammy frowned "Damn it they were just right here."

"Well what we going to do boss just called us saying they wanted those people dead." Vega stated.

Aledogr glared "Well now if it isn't a little mouse hiding."

Abriama scowled and walked to where Aledgor was looking and grinned, "Well look at this orange head ain't he a cutie."

Abriama grabbed Ichigo by the hair and pulled him away from the tree revealing him to the rest of the group. They stared at him with wicked grins on their faces Ichigo gulped scared out of his mind he tried to struggle out of Abriama's grip but that only caused him to tighten his grip. Ichigo screamed in pain his cousins not knowing what do as they watched they were no match for those beasts they would surly get hurt if they reveal themselves. Abriama smiled and licked Ichigo's cheek like a dog would his owner and Ichigo couldn't help but want to throw up in disgust Shiro growled he would not stand by while his cousin was getting violated and hurt he ran from the tree he was hiding from running full speed to Abriama and attacking before he could get to him Aledgor punched him effectively knocking him out Shinji frowned and ran to aid Shiro only to be kicked by Vega and punched by Cirrucci Uryu gulped backing up into Charlotte Uryu slowly turned seeing Charlotte smile viciously while he picked him up and threw Uryu where Shinji was.

Toshiro screamed causing the brothers who were in the campus building and Tier who was under the water to look and see what was happening she and her brothers looked in horror at their friends and lovers in the line of danger Gin started to breathe hard as he saw his Shiro hurt Gin ran out and his brothers following behind him immediately Ichigo smiled as he saw Grimmjow he was there for him. Grimmjow growled and attacked Abriama causing him to throw Ichigo and start to fight Grimmjow Ichigo looked and decided to get his cousins and get the fuck out of there Tier got out the water and went to get the cousins she pushed them in the water and winked just before Cirrucci decided to attack her the cousins were confused until they were pulled down in the water they looked and saw Sharks pulling them down they panicked and eventually passed out. Shinji groaned in pain as he shook his head and looked around he was at the beach he got up and looked around he was so confused on where his cousins were so he looked around he smiled when he spotted Uryu who was still unconscious Shinji limped over to him and started to shake him while Shiro and Ichigo who got up a while after started looking to wake Toshiro they assembled togther to go over what happened and Ichigo noticed that his cousins were badly hurt along with himself.

"So what the fuck happened?" Shiro asked.

Toshiro frowned, "I don't know what the hell is going on."

Ichigo scowled, "We need to get you guys to the hospital now."

Ichigo quickly got his now soaked phone out and his tight jeans and smiled the phone truly was water proof he quickly called his father telling him they needed medical assistance pronto. Ichigo noticed Uryu was hunched back over his back seemed to be messed up Shiro nose was broken and bleeding and he had a real bad busted lip Shinji was holding his side with a pained face and Toshiro's face was pretty swollen up. Ichigo's head and back was killing him he really wanted to see if Grimmjow was okay that was all that was on his mind he wanted to make sure he was okay he had to know a few minutes afterwards Isshin, Kisuke, Ryuken, and Zangetsu came running to aid their children on the other side of town the Tier and her brothers just got finished almost offing the murders but Kenpachi came before they could finish the job. They all needed to find the leader and kill them before anyone else got hurt or killed, Sosuke called his children to his office when they got there Sosuke made sure to close his blinds in his office and made sure no one was around his kids stood in front of their fathers desk and waited for him to speak.

"I'm proud of you I am but the killer the real murder is still at large and we need them to be stopped."

Tier sighed, "I just don't understand we just can't figure it out."

"Well I concluded that the leader is someone we already know." Szayel stated.

Sosuke nodded,"Please explain."

Szayel smiled, "Well I narrowed down you see the killers come from the mental hospital correct that Ichigo and Uryu's father work at then the weapons they have a specially made from Shiro's dad Zangetsu then we have a neurotransmitter that Shinji's dad Kisuke created and gave to Toshiro's mom Rangiku for safe keeping."

"So you're telling me that our boyfriends are behind this?" Gin asked.

"No I'm saying the person behind this is friends with our boyfriends." Szayel explained.

Tier gave a aggregated sigh, "Great so the killer was well is right under our nose and now we have to sniff them out."

Sosuke grinned,"Okay then children do what you do best."

The kids nodded and left Sosuke's office they already to eliminate the people in the group so they had to think of something to find the leader. Grimmjow decided as he walked home with his brothers and sister to call his boyfriend to check on him and get some information out of him as well. It seemed his brothers were thinking the same thing and Tier was calling Tatsuki to see what she could learn from her. When they all got home they went to their designated rooms and started taking notes so they could narrow the people down to their killer.

"Hey babe are you okay how you feeling?"

 _'Grimm where did you go what happened are you okay I was so worried then those weirdo's they...it was scary.'_

Grimmjow sighed, "I'm sorry babe I should've been there sooner I'm sorry Ichi."

 _'No Grimm its fine really anyways how are you are you okay do you want me to come over to tend to your wounds and I don't mean sexual.'_

Grimmjow snorted "Actually yeah I wouldn't mind your company."

 _'Okay I'll be there in a few oh and Grimm I umm I love you.'_

Grimmjow couldn't speak his heart literally skipped a beat he wanted to say something but his mouth wasn't forming words so Ichigo just hung up. Grimmjow mentally cussed himself out he should have said something he was such a fucking idiot Grimmjow decided to go downstairs and fix some snacks for him and Ichigo when he went to the kitchen. It wasn't even twenty minutes when Ichigo came strolling in the kitchen Grimmjow frowned when he saw Ichigo's head bandaged up and wished he did kill the ones who put misery on his boyfriend Ichigo sat down on the stool infront of Grimmjow and smiled.

"So what's going on handsome?"

Grimmjow grinned "Same Ichi no matter what happens I was just fixing some snacks for you."

"Aww Grimm that's sweet but I'm not really hungry right now."

Grimmjow nodded and decided to bring the snacks he made just incase and grabbed Ichigo and led him to his room. Ichigo looked around in pure amazement, his room was big as hell, and sat on the bed. Grimmjow sat next to him and sighed he had to be smooth and with the way he worded his questions so not to have Ichigo get angry at him.

"Ichi I have a question well questions actually like who are your best friends?"

Ichigo shrugged,"Hmm well let me see why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know all about you babe I want to know your friends as well just incase I need some tips on how to calm you down just you know." Grimmjow lied.

Ichigo frowned and looked at Grimmjow with a suspicious glance,"Well you met them all at the party."

"Really and you tell them everything right like where your family works and everything like that right?"

"Well no and yes you see only Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, and Shuuhei knows where everyone in our family works Chad because me and him been friends for a long time and me and him also dated for a bit Orihime because we go way back we all do as well as Tatsuki and Shuuhei and Rukia well they use to date Renji so of course Rukia and Shuuhei going to know as well," Ichigo explained Grimmjow nodded and mentally jotted down notes Ichigo glared and moved to straddle Grimmjow's waist much to his surprise, "Grimmjow what do you need to know this info for?"

Grimmjow sighed,"I told you already babe."

Ichigo scowled, "Listen hear Grimm I like you a lot dare I say I love you but when my friends and family are put in danger I'm not so nice now tell me what you need to know this information for or else," Ichigo then grabbed Grimmjow's cock and squeezed it really hard and started to pull, "Now talk or I'm pulling this impressivly big appendage off."

Grimmjow howled in pain, "Okay okay okay just please let my dick go."

Ichigo laughed, "No now talk."

"Okay look I need to know this because I just do I can't disclose that info to you it's top secret just know I'm on your side."

Ichigo released Grimmjow's dick slowly much to Grimmjow's relief, "Okay sweetie well I gave you all the info you asked for but baby know this if you fuck with my family I will hurt you so bad you'll wish for death."

Grimmjow shivered and tackled Ichigo in lust downstairs Nel and Tier were downstairs trying to figure out who the killer is and they narrowed it down to Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad, and Chizuru. Nel decided to call Rukia and sit her down first.

A/N Read comment and review hope you like and that's it bye


End file.
